Even After Years, I Still Love You
by Tenjou-San
Summary: Is an SachikoXYumi. Yumi is coming back to Japan after some years away in America.
1. Chapter 1

**Even After Years, I still love you**

_"I do." The woman said and the priest then shows to the people in the church the new married couple of the Ogasawara family._

_While everyone applauds and gives congratulations to the couple after they first kiss, a lonely girl on the shadows of one corner in the church looks at the gorgeous woman with tears on her face. Even if the girl don't want to come to this place and see this, she come, because the girl have promised to that woman that no matter what happened, she would be at her side._

_It was her decision to follow the path that her family have chose for her and for the man on her side. They had married for the power that they parents want the family to have. Love is something that doesn't matter for them, and the girl knows how much it hurt to the woman in an elegant white dress that with a smile in her face, she thanked to everyone who have come to see the marriage, on the side of her husband._

_The girl on the shadows don't go to congratulate the new couple, she chose to stay hide in the corner and just see the love of her life go away from her, and she, just a girl with no prestigious or powerful name, could do nothing to stop it. That woman knows about her love, and she too, loves the girl with the same strong passion, but then, nothing matters now._

_The girl on the shadows then close her eyes and after clean her face with her hands, she steps on the light and walk to the exit of the church, but before go, she __felt a pair of eyes on her back, and when the girl turned around, looking to the couple, she see the sapphires eyes of the woman on her. The happiness that they held one time ago now shows the true emotions that the heart of that woman has in the moment._

_The great pain and sadness in there are visible only for the girl, and she, in the exit of the church only looks one more time to that beautiful eyes and smiles gently and sadly to the woman, her lips moving like if she was saying something. And she definitely was. She knows that even in that distance, that woman can read her lips and understand what she's was saying._

_"__Try to be happy, Sachiko." _

_With this, the girl finally exits the church._

"Miss?" I heard a feminine voice calling me, and then a see a woman in my side, I look at her and she smiles at me, giving a pillow to me and disappeared in a passage of the plane.

I sigh and look at the window. I don't know why I'm doing this, it's already eight years I leave Japan to live in America and now I'm coming back home. Eight years after the marriage of Sachiko and Suguro-san. In that time I just don't want to see nothing more, know that I live very close to the person that I love and yet I can't reach her. So I just choose to leave the country and everything behind. One more time I see the marriage in my dreams, haunted me with painful memories that I wish I could forget.

Even after years I have dreams of her with me in Lillian, when we walk together, or we just talk and smile to each other. Sometimes it was not just dreams, but memories that I still treasure with me in my heart, like the fist time she talked to me, or when she give the rosary of our fist date together… But too, sometimes, painful memories like the marriage between her and her fiancé I see in my dreams.

I want so badly to see my parents and my brother. I miss them so much, like my friends from Lillian. I want to go home and embrace them hard enough to kill every emotion that made me leave everything behind. But I'm scared to go home, because I know that if I do, I will see her again, with her husband and maybe, children that happily she will present they to me.

Oh god how much I miss her! Even after eight years I still love her with so much and strong passion like the time when I said to her "I love you" And she's says to me back "I love you too, Yumi". I was so happy just by stay in her side no matter what, but in the deeper of my heart I know that she already have forgot those words, this sentiment, this strong and painful emotion, that little by little was killing me.

I look at a little mirror in my bag, I see a gorgeous woman, dressed in a coat and a dark blue jeans. She have a long brow hair that falls like an cascade in her back, a mature face with white, almost pale skin and hazel eyes, deeper and mysterious that different from her face without emotions, they held an great sadness. I can't even recognize myself anymore, this was just a little of what I was eight years ago…

The plane where I was then settled in the airport and I sigh, quickly taking my bags with me, and exit from the plane. I walk in the track with some people with me, entering in a corridor, preparing myself to face my parents and my brother in more some minutes. I already know that they will came for me and take me home. Maybe some of my old friends are with them, but I think that it will be better if it was just my mother, my father and Yuuki. I'm still not ready to face anyone else than my family.

They will be in the entrance of the airport, they already have said it to my in the phone, before I enter in the plane and fly back to here. So I quickly pass among all the people in the airport walking to the entrance. My head is low and my eyes are in the soil, I do not dare to look at my front, however perfectly I know that I will not bump against someone in the corridor.

I close my eyes and sigh when I know that I'm already in the entrance. And then, I take a long breath and look forward to see my family for the fist time in so long. But choked, I stop my walking to look better at my family, and all of my friends waiting for me. Mommy, Daddy, Yuuki… Sei-sama, Shimako-san, Noriko-chan… Yoshino-chan, Rei-san, even Eriko-sama come from only-god-knows-where is there too… I see my _ex-petite sœur, _Touko-chan with Youko-sama, and then…

I see the most beautiful person that I've see in my life in so many years far away from home. A gorgeous woman dressed in a black coat, not so different from the mine that I'm using now, and dark black jeans. She is taller than me, and her skin is so beautiful that makes me jealousy just to see that such perfect person can exist. Her hair is dark and much more longer than mine. I don't have known who is this person if I'm not having look at her eyes, the sapphire eyes that a long time I don't see, full of happiness and love. When the woman sees that I'm looking at her, she smiles such an wonderful and happiness smile that almost made me cry, and then she said do me, in a gentle and loving voice.

"Welcome back home, Yumi."

* * *

Yeah, I'm don't English so sorry if the writing is not so good^^ Anyway, this was an idea that I have some time ago and finally put on the paper. I don't know if I need to do a continuation… What do you guys think? Anyway, thanks for reading this^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I am Brazilian and this is my second attempt to make an English fanfic. I know that the first chapter is not so good, so I hope that this second will be a little better. Thank you for read and for review, I have an idea about continuing this, so I will make more four or five chapters for this history and too I will rewrite the first chapter^^

* * *

**Even After Years, I still love you**

_"...That's why, we are grateful." After the speech, the auditorium in the gigantic hall formed for diverse students, applauded the roses that today, finished they third year in Lillian._

_Sachiko the former Rosa Chinensis and Rei the former Rosa Foetida, thanked everyone and gracefully exit the place, while in one chair, Yumi observed her Onee-sama disappear after she pass a door, patiently waiting for all the students be excused so that she finally could meet alone with Sachiko._

_Night after night in the past 3 weeks, the girl stay wake until her body gives up, thinking about her life since she became the petite soeur of the admired Sachiko Ogasawara. In the start, she thinks that became her petit soeur just after have talk to her one or two times or to be released from something was wrong, something that don't can't exist in a serious relationship of sisters, because give and accepting an rosary is an decision that will affect your hole scholar live, because that person will become someone important to you._

_She was happy just to be close to Sachiko, so when she have called her to a private talk in that night, and asks again if she would accept her rosary, her heart almost left her chest. After that, she starts to know better the other woman, until a point that Sachiko becomes someone important to her. Then, she said that she loves her, an innocent love between sisters. But now she is sure the love that she have for Sachiko is something more powerful and deeper._

_That's why, the girl with hazel eyes have chosen this day. Before she could no see her Onee-sama again, she will tell her. So when Yumi notice that the others girls start to leave the place, she stands up and run to the rose Mansion._

"Lady Sachiko?" An employee said while with respect he beat in a wooden door of the several that had in the mansion of the Ogasawara family.

Behind that door, a beautiful room existed, with walls full of pictures and grooving details between golden and silver that formed worthy drawings of a great artist. The mobiles were expensive of elegant appearance how much like those that lived in that place. In the center of the place was a big bed, capable for two people sleep in without problem.

Under of the thick covers, a feminine figure was asleep until the moment where her sleep was interrupted for the beats on the door. Soon, the eyes of the woman in the bed had opened, showing a pair of sapphires that without happiness, one more time, opened for a new day.

_In the Rose Mansion, Sachiko and Rei taken a few things from the table and after a last look on the place, they left the room and locked the door. In silence both girls had gone down the stairs and exit the place, closing the door and then walking to the entrance of the college, but then, the ex-Rosa Foetida stops and Sachiko looks at her with confusion._

_"What happened, Rei?"_

_"Sachiko… When will you tell to Yumi?" Rei asks while the two of then looked at each other in front of the Virgin Mary statue._

_"…About?"_

_"What you fell for her." Sachiko then close her eyes, while the other woman continue. "I already know Sachiko, you and Yumi-chan are my friends and I care for both of you."_

_"I can't." Sachiko said calm but with a sad look on her face. Rei then looks past Sachiko, seeing Yumi running in their direction. "Because I have already chosen to marry Suguru."_

_The girl with sapphire eyes then looks at the new person in the place, and sees Yumi looking at her with chock on her face. The ex-Rosa Foetida then sighs and silent wished lucky for both of them, before starts again to walk to the entrance leaving the two sisters alone._

_"Yumi…"_

_"You will marry him…Even knowing that he don't loves you back." The second-year girl said with an evident sadness on her voice and face._

_"Suguru is no more the person that I love… But because of my…"_

_"…Because of your family sake's you will do this!" The girl said in a desperation tone. Tears start to fall from her hazel eyes on her face. The elder girl put her hands on her petit soeur cheeks and Yumi hugs her, hiding her face on Sachiko's chest. "But what about **your** sake, Onee-sama?"_

_"I can't go against my father and grandfather. They already have decided my future and I could do nothing to stop this. Oh Yumi. I wished I could have been born in a world like yours." The ex-Rosa Chinensis said, putting her own arms around her petit soeur and hugging the girl back._

_"You don't, but you can live in one. Because… Because I have fall in love with you…" _

The woman on the bed, despite the calls on her door, have closed her eyes one more time, trying to get back on the world of dreams, the one place where she could see _her_ again. But then, the beats on her door starts do be stronger, and soon the voice of the employee one more time made presence on the room.

"Lady Sachiko, excuse-me, I am entering."

_"Try to be happy, Sachiko."_

_"Yumi…" The lips of the woman in the church unconsciously said, and her husband looks at his wife, then at the girl who is leaving the place._

_His face then received a sad look, because he knows about the true feelings of that girl and the woman on his side. Sachiko stay in silence, not paying attention to the couples that happily comes to give them congratulations for the success marriage, only looking at the door at the church, seeing again and again the same girl exiting the place. Then, after some more minutes, the place was empty, and the new couple stays in silence, until the moment that the men finally start to talk to his wife._

_"Sa-chan…" The woman doesn't answer and then her husband embraces her, and she, for the second time on her life, she cried in front of another person._

_Two days later, Suguru answers the phone, and receiving a calling for Sachiko, he told to the person wait and then go to the dinning room where his wife still finishing her supper._

_"Sa-chan, there's a calling for you." The woman nodded, thanking her husband and gracefully taking the phone in her hands. Suguru then exit the room, leaving Sachiko alone with her call._

_"Sachiko Ogasawara." Soon the woman hears Sei voice._

_"Sachiko! Did you know? Yumi leaves Japan yesterday!"_

_The woman eyes wide and the phone on her hands fall to the ground._

Soon the door open and the employee enter on the room. The woman on the bed stay in the place, not moving in her fake sleep while the girl in her room opens the curtains, allowing the sun light invaded the room and making the woman in the bed open her eyes again, covering her face after that.

"Sorry to disturb you, Lady Sachiko, but there's a call for you."

"In this time of the morning?" The woman asks, looking at the clock, showing 6:30 A.M. cursing the person who dare to call to her house in that time, she again, looks at her employee. "Why don't you say to call me later?"

"I say it, but I think it's very urgent. Is one of your friends, she says that you will pardon her later if you know what she have to say to you, Lady Sachiko. I am really sorry."

_Two years after her marriage, her father and grandfather went to a friend's mansion, to talk about power, politic and negotiations about they families, but in the way back, they have an accident and unhappily they don't manage to survive. Sachiko's mother cries for both her husband and father, and her daughter stay on her side in the difficult moment, felling sorry for her. She loves her father and her grandfather, but in a way that don't make the woman fell sorry for then like her mother._

_One month later, she and Suguru manage to divorce with the support of the family, her mother, most of them, because she knows that the marriage don't do any good to her daughter. She and Suguru never touch each other in these two years, so after sign the divorce papers, the woman for the first time in so many long fells free from every responsibility from her family._

_"So, what are you planning to do now, Sa-chan?" Suguru asks with a gentle smile. The woman on his side smiles back and answers. _

_"I will find her."_

"Alright I will take the call." The woman on the bed said, sighing and standing up after some minutes.

"I will take the phone for you, Lady Sachiko." The employee said and the woman nodded and the girl leaves the room. Sachiko then started to dress with more decent clothes face a new day.

_Four years after her divorce, Sachiko is on a room, looking with interest some papers on her desk. Then, after minutes, she sighs and looks at the picture no so far from the chair where she was seated. In the picture, she see herself in the days where she studied in Lillian Catholics Scholl, on her side was Youko, her Onee-sama and Yumi, her petit soeur._

_"It's been six years after the last time I see you…" The woman with sapphire eyes said, and then a man enter in the room, and then he gives more papers to Sachiko. "There something new?"_

_"I am sorry, Ogasawara-sama. But we still don't found the girl that you are looking for. She sometimes talk to her family using an phone, but even they don't know were she lives." He said and then the woman thanked him, in some minutes, Sachiko was again alone in the room._

_"Yumi… Were are you?"_

The employee then entry in Sachiko's room again and gives the phone to her, excusing herself, the girl once more leaves the place. Sachiko sighs and then presses a button of the object, hearing a very knowing voice screaming in the other line.

"… FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! I'M WAITING FOR DAMN 30 MINUTES!!! WHY DON'T YOUR GUYS JUST WAKE UP THE ICE WOMAN AND GIVE THE DAMN PHONE TO HER?!!"

"My God…Sei?" The woman asks and the other line immediate went to silent.

"Sachiko? Finally! More some time and I wound go to your house and kick you off the bed!" The other woman said, in a happiness that almost makes the girl with sapphire eyes enter in a chock state.

"My… Why such scandal?"

"Oh! Just shut up and came to the airport already! I've called the others and they agreed, and hopefully I could get you too!"

"Airport? Why?"

"Sachiko! In some hours Yumi will be arriving Japan! She's coming back! Did you hear me? Y-U-M-I! And please don't drop the phone again! The other time you almost make me have a heart attack!

"Yumi…?" Sachiko asks don't believing in her hears. With luck, the phone still safe in her hands.

"Yeah! I was in the Fukuzawa's house when she called this morning saying that she will came back to see her family again. Luck I have huh? They will be waiting for her in the airport and so I decided to make a surprise and take everyone to there too and her parents agreed!"

"Alright…" Sachiko said, and then came a question in her mind. "But Sei, what are you doing in the Fukuzawa house in this time of morning?"

"Oh… Err… That, I was just… Uh… AnywaySachikoseeyouontheairport!" With that the other line went to silence and the call end.

Sachiko then looks at the phone in her trembling hands, and little by little a smile starts to appear in her face. A lonely tear of joy escapes from the corner of her eyes, while her mind screamed to her: YUMI"S BACK!!!!

Two hours after, Sachiko was with the others on the entrance of the airport, waiting from almost and hour to see the familiar face of her ex-_petit soeur_ emerge from the people in that place. It's good to see everyone reunited again, Rei, Shimako, Sei, Yoshino, Noriko, her ex-Onee-sama, Youko, her cousin, Touko, ex Yumi's _petit soeur, _and even Eriko come from Only-gods-knows-were. The Fukuzawa family was there too, the only one that now will complete the reunion was…

Sachiko then, like everyone of they little group, looks at the airport where a gorgeous woman come to their direction. Her head was down, looking at the floor, so Sachiko could not see her eyes. She dressed in a coat and dark blue jeans and her beautiful a long brow hair falls like a cascade in her back, then, she takes a deep breath and looks up, her mature almost pale face enter in a chock state, while her hazel eyes, deep and more mysterious than Sachiko remember, looks at everyone with surprise.

Sachiko looks at the girl, now woman, who she was searching for eight years. She looks at that beautiful hazel eyes but there was something that take Sachiko's attention. Lonely. Then that eyes look at her and Sachiko smile, a smile far different from those fakes smiles that she have show from the past eight years.

"Welcome back home, Yumi."

The woman with sapphire eyes then almost don't recognize Yumi, she changed, not only in body, but too in her actions. The previous chock on her face now already have disappeared, showing a perfect lady mask, much like the same that Sachiko used for long years until the day she have bump on the girl in the Rose Mansion. Then she answered in a blank voice and a formality that equally chock everyone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ogasawara."


	3. Chapter 3

Well now this is my attempt to the chapter three, it's not good, I know, after all, I still learning^^ Well, I already know how this history will be, so if you don't like an very great drama, I suggest you to stop reading lol but I promise, it will have a happy ending^^ Making an cold Yumi is very hard, after all, I too like her cute side. Maybe there will be people who don't will like very much this chapter, but in the next I will explain everything of why the Yumi POV on the first chapter and why she is acting so cold now. Then there is Sachiko POV too, not now but very soon, I promise. Because I think that her POV will be more important on a certain chapter.^^ Well here the continuation^^

Thanks for reading this and for Review again!

* * *

**Even After Years, I still love you**

"Thank you, Mrs. Ogasawara." Yumi answered, her eyes stayed a little more on Sachiko and then came back to the others. "Thank you for everyone have cancelled your probable important commitments only for to come here and receive me in the airport. I really appreciated it."

Nobody answered to the commentary that the girl with hazel eyes made. Yumi observed to all in a odd form, her eyes that before could show the state of spirit that the girl have in the moment, now after all these eight years in America was without emotions. Everyone were in complete silence, surprised for the way that Yumi have speak to Sachiko, until then, one more time, Yumi start to say.

"Well, it is rare to see all together as in the times of Lillian. Why don't we use this as a advantage?" The girl asked, looking then at another part in the airport where is located a restaurant. "There, I will pay today."

"Yumi is right, why not? " Sei said with a smile in the face, approaching Yumi and placing one of her arms around of the shoulders of the girl who to the elder woman disappointment, Yumi did not make any of the funny sounds that the brown-haired girl always was making. "Yumi you grew tall, more a little and I will not be able to hug you anymore."

"Don't make me desire that this more a little comes, Sei-sama." The girl said and Sei laughed while both starts to walk to the restaurant, being followed for the group that happily started to talk about the events in last the eight years.

A person however was left behind. Sachiko stay froze where she have welcomed Yumi, with her eyes on the place where girl, now woman, was during some seconds behind. Did she just have called her Mrs. Ogasawara? Never she was called in that manner by her former _petit soeur_ before. Never. Sachiko was shocked to see Yumi eyes change when Sei approached to her direction, in the deeper, showing an occult cold that was only masked by the face without expressions.

"Sachiko… Are you alright?" Rei asked slowly and gentle with an evident concern in her voice while she placed a hand on one shoulder of the girl with sapphires eyes.

"Rei...?" Sachiko asked after some seconds, still looking the ground where Yumi was some time before. Touko who was also close to the two girl and did not follow the others, held one of Sachiko's hands and she and Rei helped her to take the woman for the restaurant where everyone was waited for them, while a little by little, Sachiko came back to her normal state.

Not many minutes later, all were seated close to each other in the diverse tables of the restaurant. Great part of the talk at the moment was centered on Shimako and Noriko that together had visited some countries to look at some old temples, and too about what they have learned of the culture and heard about the mysteries and legends that each place have.

Soon the subject moves to Touko and Youko that counted what they had made during the years that passed. The subject was interesting that nobody had notice that of all the people on the tables, two persons almost did not comment or said something, preferring to be alone with they own thoughts.

Yumi looked in silence to the others parts of the restaurant, before then had her attention on the cup of coffee in her hand. Sachiko in another table not very far, observed carefully the girl with hazel eyes. Yumi eyes had now become empty and her face shows something like loneliness that girl with sapphire eyes only for observing starts to wandering what have happened to the other girl while she was out of Japan.

"Then, Yumi-chan, where have you been during all these years?" Sei asked.

Sachiko observed Yumi one more time masks her face with the same perfect lady mask before any another person discovers her previously expression. Yumi then looked at everyone thoughtful before answering.

"I was living in America." All then had looked at her, making the girl came back with her attention towards any place of the restaurant.

"America?" Yumi's father asked surprised. He, of course, know that his daughter have leave the country, but did not imagine that she too crossed the ocean

"Yes, I have knows an important person for me, obtained a good work and am happy with the life that I conquered there. You don't need to be worried about me, father, mother." Yumi said when finally she drinks part of the coffee in her hands. The group looked at curious for Yumi, that then the girl quickly moved of subject. "But I assure you that is something very interesting. What do you guys had made while I was outside? I apologize, I was not paying attention some minutes ago."

"After I finished the third year in Lillian…" Yoshino started glad to tell part of her life and soon all attention was removed from Yumi that with no much interest listen what her friend have to say. Soon her eyes once more were looking on a not existing place in the restaurant.

Sachiko observed Yumi with great interest until when she gave her reply, making with that the girl with sapphires eyes froze once more. The woman then smiled when her attention is for what about her Yoshino speaking in the moment.

"… Then in the part that we made three weeks ago for my birthday, Sei was completely drunk that finished jumping on Youko-san, hugging her so strong and practically screaming "I love you so much! Marry me??" That I needed the help of Sachiko-san, Eriko-san and Yuuki-kun to remove her from Sei's dead grip, right, Sachiko-san?" Sachiko agreed, making with that everyone laughed, Youko blush a little and Sei grins. Also Yumi smiled, however an empty smile.

"If we could I would have take a picture from the moment! But the only camera of the day was broken…" Yoshino finished and without anyone sees, Sei pass an envelope to Yuuki, Yumi's brother, who looks inside an then nodded, passing another envelope back to Sei, who looks inside too and smiles wide.

"Anyway, I believe that already it is a little late, can we can go home, mommy, daddy?" Yuuki asked and they had agreed, soon the entire group had and left the restaurant.

"I really appreciated all your company, thank you for having come. Rei-san, Yoshino-san, Noriko-san, Eriko-sama, Sei-sama, Youko-sama, Touko-chan, Ogasawara-san, good afternoon." Yumi after said it, leaves the airport with her family.

Sachiko observed in silence the love of her life, one more time, walk to far away from herself, and during some seconds, she almost saw the church, she was dressing in a white beautiful dress looking at the exit with tears almost leaving her eyes, Yumi leaving the place for then, in the following day, fly to America.

In the beginning of afternoon, Sachiko comes back toward the Ogasawara mansion in the company of Youko and Touko. During the way, while the woman of sapphire eyes remained in silence, the other two people argued about how much Yumi had changed in America.

"… I almost don't recognize Yumi. She changed, much." Youko commented while the woman looks at a Sachiko in deep thought.

"… I don't know if the others had also sees it, but Onee-sama seemed to space out during the talks, but in a different way from the Lillian times, and a little cold when she decided to says something…" Touko said.

Sachiko only looked at the window of the car while some memories of eight years and of some minutes ago in the airport, was showing in her mind. The image of her beautiful and happy _petit soeur_ that always was on her side, that unconsciously, even if that was for some months, again brought the sun back to the cold world that the Ogasawara family had. Today that image was changed.

The strange person with similar appearance of the person that she loves, the Yumi who came back of America after have leaved Japan for eight years, is not the same person who Sachiko spend many years looking for without losing the hopes of that one day she would see again. Those empty eyes with a perfect lady mask did not belong to the gentle person who she unconsciously learns to love. _HER_ Yumi never would act so cold, never would speak in a so formal way to her like if she's trying to ignore or forget her.

When Sachiko arrived on her mansion, she remained alone in her room for all the day.

"You leave it in the same way that I've last have see it." Yumi said while she entered in her old room.

"Yes, we think that you would not like if we have do something with your things when you come back." Yumi's mother said, making the girl nodded. She then hugged to all of her family. "Is good to see you back home, honey."

After some minutes, Yumi was alone in her old room. What she had brought from America now was leaned in one corner. She then lay down in her old bed and closed her eyes.

After some days, the Fukuzawa family had finished to come back from a trip around the city. The woman with brown hair went up to her room to change her clothes when then her cellular starts to play a song. Yumi caught the object and after to look what number it was and to press a button, she answered in English.

"Angeline Bitencourt speaking."

"Angel? How good! I wanted to confirm the concert marked for the next month. You go to be able to participate, right?"

"Yes I will go." Yumi answered sitting down in the bed.

"Speaking about it, when you intend to come back to America?"

"I don't know yet, but don't worry, I will go back before the concert Richard"

"Right, it was only this. Everybody wants to know, you see. We miss you here, Angel"

"I also miss everyone, says this for they, Richard." Yumi said while she looked at the familiar walls of her room, when then her eyes will fall on the photo where Sachiko arranged the scarf of Yumi's dress when she still was a student of the first year in Lillian.

"I will say. Bye Angel!"

"Good bye, Richard."

Yumi shut off the cellular and put it back on the place where she have taken it, lying down herself one more time in the bed and closing her eyes, the same photo was in her mind. When then her moment of peace was interrupted for the phone on her room. Yumi only looked at the object, deciding to leave that to her parents or her brother took the call from the kitchen, however, after some seconds, Yumi raises and finally catches the phone in her hands.

"Fukuzawa residence." Yumi heard her mother's voice come of the phone, probably answering the call from the kitchen. Yumi then sighs, but before she could shut off her place, she heard a very knowing voice.

"I'm Ogasawara Sachiko. Could I talk with Yumi, please?"

Yumi eyes wide and then, the girl placed the phone in the place and taking one of her jackets, Yumi left her room, running down the stairs and going to the door, when her mother caught her.

"Yumi, there's a call for…"

"I am leaving." Yumi said, opening and closing the door behind her before her mother could say something more.

Yumi started to walk calmly in the streets, lost in her thoughts when then she found herself in front to the gate of Lillian Catholic School. She doesn't know how much time show was walking until stop in the place, felling her legs arches. But ignoring pain, one more time she walked in the school, passing for buildings and then for the Mansion of the Rose, when finally she was one more time in front of the Virgin Maria statue.

"Thinking now, I remember that I did not complete mine third year in Lillian."

_"I've been looking for you." The woman said while she placed one hand in the shoulder of the girl, earning her attention._

_"Congratulations on the play's success." The girl said while she stands up to talk with the woman. "Your Cinderella was wonderful."_

_"__Did you notice? I stepped on Suguru-san's feet three times while we were dancing." The woman Said and both of then giggled. "It's thanks to you that I can laugh like this now."_

_"__I didn't do anything…"_

_"Would you come with me for a bit?" The woman asked and the girl nodded. Both then had walked for empty places until finally stopping in to front of the Virgin Maria. The woman then removed a rosary of her neck and showed it for the girl, who looked at the object surprised. "May I place this around your neck? It's not because of a bet, or out of pity. This is a sacred ritual."_

_The girl remained in silence, looking at the rosary with a little of insecurity. But after looking at for the face of the other woman who had a gentile smile, the girl smiled back and said._

_"__I... __accept__."_

"But then, that's not matter anymore...." Yumi said while she placed one of her hands on the statue, a sad look in her face.

"_You don't, but you can live in one. Because… Because I have fall in love with you…"_

_The girl finally said for the woman, making the eyes sapphires wide and looked with astonishment at the girl with hazel eyes. Soon, tears started to fallen on the woman face and the girl, when she sees this, tried to run away, however, the woman held her in her embrace hiding her face in the brown hair of the girl._

"_Oh Yumi. Do you know what are you doing with me? My heart beats faster desiring you to always be with me in my arms. When I close my eyes I only see your face and your smile, and when I am alone I hear your voice, making me look at my sides searching for you, and then I disappoint myself because I cannot found you there! __Yumi. Yumi. Yumi. __You don't know how much I hate my family for make me move away from you. Yumi."_

"_Onee-sama…" The girl said, moving away a little to look at the woman and then it gently cleaned the tears, depositing after that a soft kiss in Sachiko's lips. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Yumi."_

"_I will stay in your side, Onee-sama, no matter what choice do you make."_

"Because I already made my choice." Yumi whispered looking at the statue face, before she one more time starts to walk away from Lillian.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's the chapter four. If I'm right, more four chapters it will be finish. Thanks for reading and review^^

**Even After Years, I still love you**

"…_This is my last wish. Go back to your home darling, and embrace your family and your friends and tell that you miss them. Then go after her… And tell that you still love her even after all these years. But, if you see that she lives happily with her live without you, then go away from her and don't try to kill that happiness, it's is not you right to do so… And it's the only way to both of you don't hurt yourselves anymore..."_

"Yumi!" The woman with hazel eyes immediately wakes up from her sleep and looks at the door of her bedroom, where probably she could imagine her brother calling her.

"Yuuki? What happened?" Yumi asks while looking at the clock. '08:02 A.M.'

"Mom and Dad want to talk with us." The young man said. "They are on the kitchen waiting. And in my opinion, they are a quite more happy than normal."

"Just a fell minutes and I'm going down." She answers and Yuuki disappeared in the stairs.

Yumi after exit her room, she went down the stairs and entered on the kitchen, where her mother was in front of the stove and her father was on her side, both of them with big smiles on they faces. Yuuki was seated on a chair, looking at his sister while she entered on the place. Her mother with her father finally looks at they children.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to ask to you two. Do you know what day is today?" Her mother start to talk and Yumi looked at the calendar.

"August 18?" Yumi said and then after some seconds her eyes wide and she looks at her parents. Yuuki's curiosity rises by the attitude of his sister. "The day when you two married?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Her father said while he put one of his arms around his wife. "So, your mother and I decided to make a party to celebrate this day, especially now that you, Yumi, are with us again."

"Party?" Yuuki asks and his parents nodded.

"Yes, we already was planning it for sometime, and now is the perfect occasion, because our family is together again!" Her father continued while Yumi and Yuuki looked at them with curiosity. "It will be tonight in the luxurious Manzoku Taberu restaurant, that tonight was reserved only for us and our guests. Of course, we invite your grandmother's and grandfather's, with uncle Kotaro and aunt Tomari, and some friends of Yuuki. Some of them you knew, from Hanadera School, and we can't forget your friends from Lillian school Yumi. We invited them too, you know, like Touko Matsudaira and Sachiko Ogasawara. We know how much you care for them and …"

Yumi face went pale and she stares in shock her parents before her expression turned to blank. She listen what her parents have to say in silence. After they have finished, her brother then congratulates the couple, following for Yumi who embrace her parents.

"I'm happy for you two, Mom, Dad. Surely tonight will be a lovely night." Yumi said and her parents smiled at her.

That morning the Fukuzawa family received Yumi's grandparents and uncle Kotaro and aunt Tomari. When they entered the house, Yumi and Yuuki parents immediately welcomed them, embracing everyone and helping take the bags to the guest's room.

"Yumi! Look at you! You're a woman now! It's more than eight years that we don't have see you around!" Her aunt started while the woman embraced her niece with great affection. "Where have you been all these years? Where all worried!"

"I was in America aunt, sorry for don't have talk to anyone besides my parents." The woman with hazel eyes said after be released from Tomari embrace. She smiled, a blank smile, something that passed for her family without anyone perceive the expressionless in that simple gesture.

"America? Oh my! Why so far from here, granddaughter?" One of her grandfather's asks while all of the new guests in the house have they attention on her, something that internally was extremely bothering the woman.

"Just curiosity. I always wanted to visit America, I don't have thought that I would stay there for so long." Yumi lied, suppressing well the wish to say: To be more far possible of _her_.

"Anyway" Her uncle starts, while he put an arm around his niece shoulders. "America is such a beautiful country, and sure, there must have interesting people. So, dear niece, do you have a boyfriend?"

Yumi once again went pale that day, but with a fast speed she regained her posture and forced herself to smile to her uncle and the rest of her family, who have they expectant attention on her.

"No, uncle, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Hum… A girlfriend perhaps?" He asks and Yumi glared cold at him, making he shiver before then start to laugh like anyone on the room. "Calm down! Don't kill me! Just kidding!"

"What you do in there Yumi? Do you have a job?" Now is one of her grandmother's who have asked.

"I have, don't worry, it's nothing illegally that could dishonor our family." Yumi answers and them apologized everyone before exit the room, saying that she would go to the bathroom.

The afternoon was pleasant to all the members of the Fukuzawa family. The subject about Yumi's life in America was changed and the woman makes sure that it won't come back again, avoiding her family when the talks was almost about her and what she was doing.

Soon the night falls on the sky of Japan and Yumi found herself looking at her bathroom mirror, seeing once more the beautiful woman with hazel eyes and brown hair that beauty like always, is falling on her back like a great cascade. The luxurious however discrete blue dress that she was using, mate perfectly her adult body, making she looks more old than she actually is.

In some minutes, she was in company of her family in a beautiful car that was running in the restaurant direction. The conversation was great and happily, everyone was talking about they life's, but Yumi still silence in the whole time, hearing all and when necessary, agreeing or denying something that was asked to her. This continued until finally they stop in the front of the restaurant.

After they exited the car, Yumi stay behind while she observed her family enters in the place, and soon, knowing voices was greeting them. She then closes her eyes for some seconds and takes a deep breathe, before finally start to walk.

"…Ogasawara Sachiko. Nice to meet you." The woman with sapphire eyes said with a beautiful smile in her face.

Sachiko was talking with Yumi's family, while they are presented to everyone in the restaurant. Rei, Yoshino, Sei, Noriko, Shimako, Youko and Eriko are together talking with the ex-students from Hanadera School, is already passed lot of time and now the woman with sapphire eyes no longer are afraid to be with mans in occasions like this. Touko was in her side, talking with Tomari about the Lillian Catholic School, when then Sachiko sees that one person is missing in the place.

"Where is Yumi?" She asks and then they looked around looking for the woman with hazel eyes, until finally she comes from the entrance door.

Yumi walked with the gracefully of a perfect lady, her blue dress was shining with the lights of the place. Sachiko lost her breathe when she sees Yumi, now, being able to see how much her appearance changed during these eight years. Her girl body now possessed the curves of an adult woman, something that makes Sachiko smile, a smile however that immediate disappears when the sapphires eyes observed the mature face of the woman with hazel eyes that with an expressionless face, looked at the restaurant. Once more Sachiko remembered that the Yumi from eight years ago still disappeared inside of the woman with blue dress.

"Yumi! There you are!" Tomari said with a smile on her face, making the woman with brown hair look at her and then, at Sachiko and Touko. "I have meet with your previously Onee-sama and Petit Soeur from Lillian."

"I see you have. Good evening, Sachiko-san, Touko." Yumi said and Sachiko smiles at her ex-_petit soeur, _finally seeing that she droops the _Ogasawara-san_, but still unhappy seeing the occult coldness and disinterest in the other woman eyes, like on the airport.

"You know, I've studded in the Lillian Catholic School too and…" Tomari starts to talk again with Sachiko and Touko, but the two of then still looking at Yumi, who have crossed the place and seated in one forget chair.

Touko looked sadly to her ex-Onee-sama and then at Sachiko, who still with her sapphire eyes on Yumi. She sighs and soon everyone was on they respective tables, with the employers of the restaurant starting to serve the selected food. Sachiko observed that Yumi still acting a little cold to everyone, like on the airport, and never entering on a talk, just agreeing or denying when someone talked to her.

Her hazel eyes were on something in the restaurant, never on anyone of the diverse tables and her mature face still with no expression to be shown to anyone. Sachiko still looking at her during all the time, until when Youko starts to talk to her about the restaurant and her attention were easily on the subject, talking happily about the taste of the served food and the place. Soon, strangely, she felt eyes on her, looking at her in a direct way and with extreme attention.

Sachiko then looked around an sees that no one was looking at her, then she again have her attention toward her ex-Onee-sama and others who have entered in the talk, soon she felt the same sensation of someone looking at her, making the woman fells uncomfortable during the talk.

When she finished to talk with Youko and the others, the sensation surprising disappeared and she once again looks discretely on the restaurant, trying to found the person who was looking in such direct way. She was sure now that someone was moments ago looking at her, but again, she founds no one. Sachiko then once more had her attention towards Yumi, seeing that now the hazel eyes was towards the musicians of the restaurant who elegantly played classic instruments that changed the environment in a most harmonic one. Something that surprised Sachiko in sees a little interest in these previously blank eyes.

Then after some minutes, an ackward sound crossed the place and the music stops. Everyone on the tables then looked at the musicians and sees that they have a little trouble with one of the instruments, the violin. The young man who was playing the violin was looking at the instrument with a sad look.

Surprising everyone on the restaurant, Yumi stands up from her chair and walked to the young man kneeling in front of him, and shocking Sachiko and the others on the table, Yumi smiled at him, but different from her others smiles, it was an living smile that Sachiko don't have see for eight-years, an smile that belongs to her petit soeur. Her hazel eyes once blank, now where shining with excitation. Her voice made presence, softly and gentle.

"Could I see that problem for you?" She asks at the young man and he stayed in silence, them giving the violin to Yumi's hands.

The woman looked loving at the instrument and then her hands starts to made their job on the diverse string adjusting buttons, for minutes Yumi have her totally attention on her work and everyone on the restaurant was looking at her in silence and curiosity. Then, Yumi rises and gently takes the bow from the young man hands and, with a surprising ability that shocked everyone, she starts to play with the violin.

The song starts to take everyone total attention towards Yumi, who played with the instrument in a way like if in some moments ago that little trouble never have existed. Soon everyone recognized the song that the woman with hazel eyes was playing, the girls who have studded in Lillian the most.

"The Mother Mary's Heart…" Rei whispered while Yumi closes her eyes in the playing. Soon the song was finished and the woman with hazel eyes smiles gentle at the young boy and hand to him the violin, who took the instrument back on his hands with his jaw on the floor by seeing the superior ability that Yumi have showed to everyone..

Yumi face then returned to expressionless and her eyes once more were blank again. She in silent come back to her previously chair, seating in it as if the playing with the violin never happened. Everyone in the restaurant was silent, until finally Yumi's mother regained her posture and asked to her daughter.

"Darling, how did you do that? It was beautiful and incredible."

"I meet a violin teacher in America and then I started to learn how to play it." Yumi said with a blank smile and then started to eat. It was everything that she have said about it, even if her family and her friends tried to ask more, she just avoided the subject until finally they give up and she was left alone again to her thoughts.

Sachiko observed Yumi, her eyes wide and tears of joy fighting on her eyes to be released on her face. For the first time in many years, she have see her again, her petit soeur, the girl who with a happy smile on her face changed the world of many people in Lillian, even if it was just for some minutes, she have see one more time the girl who she learned to love.

After one or two hours, the restaurant was closing for the day and everyone exited the place. Yumi was with her family while her parents tanked everyone to have come to celebrate they marriage anniversary. Yumi was silent in her place until when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looks at the person and found Sachiko standing behind her.

The woman with hazel eyes was about to say something, but then, her eyes were lost on those sapphires eyes from the other woman. They stayed in that way, just looking at each other, trying to see they souls, searching for the secrets occulted and the feelings forgotten in there. Then the two of them heard the hysterical laugh from Sei who was talking happily with Tomari. The moment was lost.

"You played well the violin." Sachiko said and Yumi changed her face to her family direction.

"Thank you, Sachiko-san, I glad that you and the others have appreciate it." She said, still formality, and Sachiko looked at her expressionless face, desiring to see again that beautiful smile that some time ago she has seen on the restaurant.

"Yumi! Where going!" Yumi parents called and the girl nodded at their direction.

"I need to go now, excuse-me." Yumi said, moving away from the woman with sapphire eyes who have to control her actions to not extended her arm and catch Yumi before she once more, have go away. Sachiko sighs and then starts to walk, finally entering on her car.

"Onee-sama." Touko said before Yumi could enter on the car where her family is.

"Touko…" The woman with hazel eyes whispered while the other woman looked seriously to her. "You still call me _Onee-sama_ even after these years…"

"Why are you doing this, Onee-sama?" Touko asks directly, choosing to not avoid the subject anymore. "Everyone was so worried about you. You changed so much after all these years that I do not recognize you anymore!"

"Touko…" Yumi whispered, looking at the girl who has a sad look on her face.

"Why Onee-sama, way are you acting so cold towards anyone who tries to approaches you? Did something happen in America? Is like you have died! Sachiko-Onee-sama was so hurt in by sees you in that way! She was looking for you for all those years, waiting for you to return home! I've see the sad looks that you give to her in the restaurant when she was talking with Youko-sama… Don't you love her anymore like in the past, Onee-sama?" Touko whispered in a way that almost Yumi didn't heard. The woman with hazel eyes closes her eyes, and then, for the first time, looked at someone with emotions on her face. Yumi's eyes were staring sadly to her ex-petit soeur, and Touko seeing this, looked at the ground, whispering. "You promised to me in Lillian that you would always tell me the truth because where sisters…"

"…_But, if you see that she lives happily with her live without you, then go away from her and don't try to kill that happiness, it's is not you right to do so… And it's the only way to both of you don't hurt yourselves anymore..."_

"… I love her… More than anyone could ever love her… I still love her even after eight years and I will love her forever until my life is gone! But her seems to be so happy in the restaurant…Talking with the others… It is not my right… Not mine… That's why, I've made my choice Touko…" Yumi said and suddenly she enters on her family cars that after some seconds, starts to go away from the restaurant. Touko once them go back at the Ogasawara family car where Sachiko was waiting for her.

"What happened Touko?" Sachiko asked after see the other woman enter on the car and sit strangely quietly at her side.

"I… Don't know…Onee-sama was… Crying…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there! There is the chapter five! Thanks for reading and review this, I really appreciate it. Just now I think that after this chapter, some people will start to hate me xD So please, don't kill me or something lol Anyway, here it is^^ ( ^_^ )

Xiar: If you are reading this! My, I'm surprised! You guessed right the end of this fanfic xD

* * *

**Even After Years, I still love you**

"…_Now Yumi, if you would choose another name for you, what name would you choose?"_

"_Me?" The girl with hazel eyes asked and the old woman on her side smile, nodding. "I think…That Angeline Bitencourt is a good and beautiful name…"_

"_Then that it will be!" The old woman said laughing, while she and the girl entered on a great place, where people were waiting for them. When they have seen the girl, they smile and the old woman on her side said. "Welcome Angeline, to the world of music!"_

"You really helped us! Thank you Miss Fukuzawa!" The old man said and the woman smiles while she gives the instrument back to his place.

"It was nothing. I really enjoyed helping." She said, looking then at the accessories that she bought on the store hours ago, but when she sees the instruments needing a little of attention, she couldn't help but stay a little more longer than expected to help the old man and his wife with the instruments. Then, something takes Yumi attention. "What was that?"

"Oh?" The old man and his wife looked at where the hazel eyes are, and then the man walked in his hands a very old and forgot instrument. She places it on a table in front of Yumi, who stared at it with adoration. "It's a very old violin, it must have one or two hundred years old... But he is not complete, and if we tried to complete him, we would spend a great amount of money, so, we were planning sell it."

Yumi take the old instrument carefully in her hands, examining each part of it with experienced eyes, passing her fingers in the dark wood when then, after some minutes, finally Yumi looked again at the old couple and smiled.

"Can I buy it? With the parts that you have?" The woman asked and after more minutes, again the old man and his wife thanked her and Yumi exited the store.

"Did you see that, husband?" The old woman asks while the old man nodded. "Such young woman helped us doing something in two hours that we would do in one or two weeks!"

"Yes, is true… Such experienced eyes and ability hands, like if she studied for almost ten years… I wonder… Who is she?" The man said, but then his eyes looked at the table. "Anyway, where is that CD that you bought? That one of that famous orchestra?"

"I think that is there!" The old woman said, and after some seconds, she and old man studied the cover with wide eyes, then, looking at the front door. "That woman…"

Yumi walked home and when she arrived, she found that her parents with her relatives aren't home, probably looking around the city. She then went up the stairs and enters on her room, closing the door behind her and setting her bags on the bed. She then took the old violin and starts to add the parts that were missing.

Two hours after, Yumi heard the entrance door of the house open and then, voices that happily talked about something. Yumi sighs, her parents and relatives are home and the moment of peace is already lost. The woman with hazel eyes then put the instrument almost finished back on the bag and after put it in her wardrobe, she exited her room.

"Oh Yumi! There you are! I was looking for you to ask if you want to go shop with you dear aunt!" Tomari said while she hugged her niece, who stares her blankly. "Oh! Come on niece! You have to do something in your life instead of stay in that strange room of yours!"

"Aunt, if you don't have seen before, almost everyday I go out of this house!" Yumi said, freeing herself from her aunt embrace.

"I know that! But I mean do something in your live _with your family_ instead of stay in that strange room of yours _or disappear when we aren't looking_!" Tomari said, putting an arm around her niece's shoulders anddragging Yumi with her to the front door. "Now don't be a stubborn child and let's go already!"

"Aunt!" This was the last thing that the Fukuzawa family heard before the front door was closed on their faces. They laugh, before finally starts to follow they respective routine.

Yumi then sigh and start to follow her aunt in her own feet, without being dragged to the city like she was dragged from her house. The two women's then take the bus where after some minutes, they were already in the center of the city, where the majority of the stores were.

The woman with hazel eyes listen bored what Tomari was saying about new clothes and the shoes store while Yumi looked blankly at the people, thinking about how many time this trip will take to stop. She sighs when she was dragged to the jeans store. And strangely, Yumi starts to fell very uncomfortable, like if someone was looking intensely at her.

"Yumi?"

Yumi's body freezes, and only after one or two minutes, she was able to turn around and look at the person who has put a hand on her shoulder. She then found the sapphire eyes of Sachiko, who now was on her front, and after the tall girl, Sei and Youko were equally looking at her and Tomari that was on her side.

"Wow! What a pleasure found you guys in here too!" Yumi's aunt said with a big smile on her face. Sei laugh and Youko smiles while Sachiko and Yumi stay in silence, looking at each other.

"Sure it is, right Sachiko?" Youko said, looking at the two lovebirds while they immediately looked away from each other.

"Y-Yes, it is!" The woman with sapphire eyes said smiling and Yumi nodded, once again, with her expressionless face.

"But of course, this is a great opportunity for Yumi and Sachiko catch up with each other!" Sei said with a grin while Sachiko freezes and Yumi eyes went wide, this time, the previously Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Chinensis see the emotions on Yumi face like a eight years ago, when the girl with hazel eyes could be easily read like a open book. "You know, the two were sisters in Lillian and even after years, these relationship between soeurs don't is easily forgotten. So, why don't we leave them alone for some minutes?"

Sei said smiling while she dragged Youko and Tomari for another store VERY FAR from where the other two women's stayed, watching they leave. Yumi sweetdroped and looked at the woman on her side, before then starts to walk, being followed for Sachiko.

Sachiko looked at the woman with brown hair and then looked down. She knows that she have to do something about Yumi. This situation is already driving her crazy and she knows that is because of her own fault for not being able to fight her parents and relatives a eight years ago, allowing Yumi leave her of life and change for someone who she not know anymore! But now, she has the chance that she was looking for to finally make everything fine again.

"_I… Don't know…Onee-sama was… Crying…"_

"_Crying...?" The woman with sapphire eyes asked, confused._

"_Yes... I talked with her a some minutes ago…" The woman on her side said, then, looked at her. "She loves you, Sachiko-Onee-sama, deeply, but she thinks that she don't have no right on interfere in your life anymore. I think that if you still want her again, you need to talk with her alone, just the two of you, make her open her heart to you again and make right the mistakes that you two have done on the past…"_

"Why are you here, Yumi? Came to buy something with your aunt?" The woman with sapphire eyes started, choosing to be carefully, step for step, before entering on the main subject.

"No, I just come because my aunt insisted." The other woman answers, and after some seconds in silence, she asked back, still, not looking at the taller woman. "And you…?"

"Same thing as you. Sei said that she wanted a diary and then invited me and Youko to a walk on the city." Sachiko said and for the first time on the walk, Yumi looked at her. Her face still expressionless, but her eyes little by little starts to shine with emotion: Curiosity. Sachiko smiles in her mind.

"Diary? Why?" She asks, once more, looking back to where the two of them are walking.

"I don't know, but she seems to be very happy in buy one." The woman answers, looking down at her brown-haired company. Soon, they entered in a road where the same store that Yumi had visited on the morning is, soon Yumi eyes where on the diverse instruments behind the glass, Sachiko seeing this, asked. "You really like instruments, don't you?"

"Yes…" Yumi answered, then, looking at a piano and the very vivid memory of her and Ogasawara Sachiko playing together piano in Lillian, came to her mind, with too, some memories not very welcomed that for eight years she was trying to forgot, making the hazel eyes look at the ground. "I really like."

"Are you alright, Yumi?" Sachiko asked concerned, but knowing what make the other woman react in that way. The woman with sapphire eyes looked at the piano behind the glass, and remembered the day of her marriage with her cousin, the song after the kiss was one played by a piano.

"I am. Thank you."

"Well. I don't see Sei and the others in here anymore. I decided to try to buy something now that I'm here. Care to join me?" Sachiko asked with a smile and Yumi nodded in her direction.

"Sure." Yumi said, not looking at her companion.

They started to walk, Yumi was now following Sachiko who was on her side just one step ahead, giving the chance to the brown eyes looks at the dark hair and the perfect almost pale face from her ex-Onee-sama.

"I wonder… Why I am doing this?" Yumi whispered almost inaudible, asking herself about why in first place she let her aunt dragged to the city, and now, why she was walking alone with the person that she most love in the world, that's is already a _married_ woman and that she promised to herselfthat she would not interfere in her life again, now that everything seemed to be fine between them, or almost…

"Yumi? What happened?"

"Huh?" Yumi then sees that she had stopped to walk and Sachiko was looking at her intensely a few feet away. The brown-haired woman started to walk again. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, you seemed to be in a deep trough … Like the times when were in Lillian. I didn't know very well such habit, you always worried me." Sachiko said while both of them remembered the constant meeting between the Roses, Roses en Bouton and souers in the Rose Mansion.

"I really sorry about that, when I was myself again, you were already calling me back…" Yumi said her eyes were lost on someplace before them and her voice showed a deep sorrow, occult for years and years that almost the woman with dark hair cry, knowing that was she who made that. Yumi voice then becomes blank once more. "Well, what store you is planning to go?"

"Well, I think that I want go back to the jeans store." Sachiko said, regaining her posture. Yumi nodded and then, in more couple of minutes they are back on the store where they had meet each other in that day.

Sachiko had then chooses a dark blue jeans pants and Yumi nodded, saying that she would wait until the other woman came back, dressed in the new jeans. The hazel eyes have sees Sachiko disappears in one corner and she seated in one sofa, waiting while she looked at the store. Then she sees something funny, she was in the same store where she and Sachiko where on they first date together.

That was the first time that she Ogasawara had buy a jeans pants, and she, of course, had helped her, fixing the length to they not be very long and after that, they go for the shoes store. Sachiko then came back using the dark blue jeans. It was beautiful and fit her body perfectly well, Yumi thought. Sachiko then smiles and said.

"Yumi, is this how they're supposed to be?" Yumi looked at her then at her feet, where the jeans pants were not yet adjusted to her length.

"Excuse-me for a moment." The woman with hazel eyes said and then she automatically kneel in front of Sachiko and then starts to adjust the length.

"Everyone as such long legs…" Sachiko commented while she looked at Yumi, still, with a smile on her face.

"No. These are made to be long. I get mine cut this much every time…" The girl answers without look at the other woman.

"I see."

"Yes. I'II fix the length now." Just when Yumi finished her work, she freezes, remembering what just she has said. Then a smile appeared on the corner of her lips, that don't pass without Sachiko sees it. "Déjà vu?"

"Maybe…" The other woman said, turning then towards the mirror while Yumi once more stands on her feet.

"They suit you very well, Onee-sama." Yumi said, in the same way that she have said in eight years ago, something that surprised herself in say that word again and surprised the other woman to be able to hear it one more time.

"You called me in that way again…" Sachiko whispered, looking deeper and loving at the hazel eyes.

"Yes…"Yumi said, broking the eye contact and turning around to not show the little blush that appeared on her face. After eight years, trying hard to not show emotions to anyone and she let that cold barrier fall for some seconds.

They said nothing after that, after they exited the jeans store, Yumi once more have that blank mask on her face, and Sachiko stayed in silence, looking at her by the corner of her eye. Then, finally Sachiko once again starts a talk between the two women's.

"You said on the restaurant that you meet someone who taught you how to play violin." Yumi nodded and Sachiko continued. "Why did you want to learn it?"

"I…" Yumi said while she seemed to think in an answer. "Well, I never wanted to learn it, I was invited by my teacher when I see accidentally she playing it."

"She?" Yumi nodded again. The two of them stops in front of a restaurant and Yumi turned to Sachiko and asked.

"Want to join me?"

"It would be a pleasure." Sachiko said and she and Yumi seated on a table, soon, employers of the place were on their side. While Yumi was talking about her choice of food, Sachiko seemed to think about the arriving of Yumi in Japan and the night on the restaurant, after Yumi demonstration with the violin.

"_I was living in America."_

"_America?"_

"_Yes, I have know an important person for me, obtained a good work and am happy with the life that I conquered there…"_

"_Darling, how did you do that? It was beautiful and incredible."_

"_I meet a violin teacher in America and then I started to learn how to play it."_

"Sachiko?" Yumi called, forgetting to use any honorifics after her name. Sachiko came back to the world of the living and smiled, apologizing. They soon, after finished, exited the restaurant.

"_So, why don't we leave them alone for some minutes?_ It's already almost three hours and I still don't see Sei, Youko and your aunt back, Yumi." Sachiko said, looking at one clock.

"I think that Sei sense of time is three minutes are equal to three hours…" Yumi said. Sachiko giggled and the woman with hazel eyes smiled a small smile, making the woman with sapphire eyes smile too.

"You smiled." She said.

"Yes... I think…" Yumi said, looking at the ground. "Why do you say that? I can't anymore smile?"

"You can, of course, but I like to see you smile again, you know, it's only the second time I see you doing it after so long." Sachiko said making once more Yumi hide her face when she fells her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

_"…I like to see you smile again…"_

"The second time? When was the first then?" Yumi asked looking at Sachiko.

"When you were playing the violin in the restaurant…" The other woman answers, smiling.

"Oh…" Yumi whispered and the two of then were in silence again. One question was burning in Yumi's heart since the time she had arrived in Japan, so, with her head looking at the opposite direction from Sachiko, she asked. "How was your life after your marriage?"

Sachiko looked at Yumi, she knows that one time the brown-haired woman would asked about it, and she already was prepared for that moment. The chance to finally make right every moment, every mistake, every choice that was make on the past. The choice that she was waiting since the time she divorced Suguro to find again her true love.

"…_Because I have fall in love with you…"_

"_Try to be happy, Sachiko."_

"_Sachiko! Did you know? Yumi leaves Japan yesterday!"_

"_So, what are you planning to do now, Sa-chan?"_

"_I will find her."_

"_Yumi… Were are you?"_

"_Welcome back home, Yumi."_

"_Thank you, Miss Ogasawara."_

"…_If you still want her again, you need to talk with her alone, just the two of you, make her open her heart to you again and make right the mistakes that you two have done on the past…"_

"_I love you, Onee-sama."_

"_I love you too, Yumi."_

"After my father and grandfather died on a car accident, I and Suguru have divorced."

"YOU…" Yumi starts surprised, something that was evident in her voice tone, which after some seconds, came back to normal. "… You two have divorced… I sorry if something had happened between you two."

"Noting happened, we just have been married for two years and then, finally we could get our family help and divorced." Sachiko said smiling and Yumi keeps staring at the ground. The two of then, waited in silence the signal to close to cross the street, and then the two started to wall again.

"I understand…" Yumi whispered.

"Yumi." Sachiko said in a firm and serious tone that make the hazel fall on her sapphires one. "There are things that the two of us need to talk about, so, I want to invite you for dinner in the Ogasawara mansion, tonight."

Sachiko said and Yumi stared at her, while the other woman waited expectantly for an answer. But then, before Yumi could say something, Sachiko eyes couth something blue come fast on their direction, and pushing Yumi aside back on the in the sidewalk, she fells a great thing shock itself on her and a great pain on made presence her entirely body. Her world went black, while in the deep of her mind a scream could be heard.

_"SACHIKO!!!!!!!!!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Ha Ha Ha Like I say, some people would start to hate me after that chapter XD but don't worry, this is NOT the end, this fanfic still it's a little far to be finish… When I have write the first chapter, I don't was thinking about do more nine or ten chapters for this story… And too this WILL have a happy ending ( ^_^ ) After wall, Sachiko and Yumi deserves a happy life after everything I'm doing to them xD

* * *

**Even After Years, I still love you**

Yumi looked at Sachiko, surprised for the invitation to once more, go to the Ogasawara mansion. She already has go to there in the past, two or three times before the day she leaves the country. That sapphire eyes looking at her like if she was trying to read her soul, just waiting for a positive answer.

There was so many things that she wanted to ask Sachiko, about her past, why did she and her cousin divorce if the marriage was they choose, how was her live after that, did she thy to live happy? Yumi wanted to say so much things to her, why she leave Japan in first place, how was her life in America, what she learn in there, why she did came back to Japan, to see her family, her friends, but more important, _her _again.

Yumi wanted to apologize and explain why she was acting so cold towards the only person that she loves, she wanted to say that she still love her, she still wanted to fulfill her promise to stay in Sachiko's side no matter what happened. She wanted to say so many things in so little time.

Yumi looked at Sachiko eyes, once more, losing herself in them. She was already decided to come back to America and leave Sachiko with her live once more. It's already so many years… When she have seen that beautiful and unique smile that Sachiko gives to her in the airport, she already have decided to not interfere in her live once more, to not destroy everything that could make that woman smile in that way again. She decided to leave once more, to not make the woman with sapphire eyes lose that happiness with her.

But now, looking in the deep of Sachiko eyes, she can't anymore, she can't make that perfect lady mask stay on her face, she can't no more make the tears of eight years of solitude stay hidden in the corner of her eyes. She looked at Sachiko almost crying but the taller woman was looking at other place, not to her. Then, Sachiko take one of her arms and pushed her away from the street.

Then, while she was falling back to the sidewalk she sees with wide eyes. A blue car was coming in they direction, the man who was driving it, by his despaired face, he lost the vehicle control and the brake don't was functioning, and immediately, Yumi already know that the car could not be stopped. The vehicle comes fast and she knew that the two of them would not escape from what was coming. Sachiko has chose Yumi and the hazel eyes see the car beat against her lover's body.

"SACHIKO!!!!!!!!!" Yumi heard her own voice screaming Sachiko's name while tears started to fall from her eyes on her face. For her, she sees slowly the other woman's body falls close to the sidewalk, already unconsciously.

"Yumi! Yumi! What happened? YUMI!" Sei screamed on Yumi face while she, the woman with hazel eyes, Tomari and Youko where on a hospital, waiting for the doctor come back to tell if Sachiko would be alright.

"W-We were walking… Crossing the street and… and… she saved me… but …" Yumi started to cry harder again and the three woman's understand what happened.

"Oh my God… Sachiko…" Youko whispered, looking at the door of the room where the woman with sapphire eyes where brought. The door then opened and a doctor exited closing again the door behind him and walking to the ladies on the waiting room.

"You guys are the companions of the Miss Ogasawara?" He asked and the four woman's nodded. "It was a miracle that she don't receive many wounds. Of course, she has two ribs and an arm broken but they are already fixed and she is out of danger. The only thing now is waiting for her to wake up but she lost a very great amount of blood, so I don't think that she will wake up so soon. Now anyone can't enter on the room if they are not from her family, but tomorrow we will start to allow visits from friends too, to her."

"Thank you doctor." The man nodded and then exited the place, again, entering in Sachiko hospital room. Youko then turned to Sei, Tomari and Yumi, who was facing the ground, still with tears on her face. " We can't do nothing more now, let's go home for today and come back tomorrow."

"You are right, Youko-san." Tomari said and then turned to her niece, kneeling in Yumi's side. "Yumi, dear, she is fine now, don't worry, now, let's go home, tomorrow we will come back to see Sachiko-san."

"No…"

"Yumi, now, we need to go home!" Tomari once more said, putting a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"NO!" The woman with hazel eyes said aloud, pushing away her aunt hand and looking serious to her companions. "I will stay here with her."

"But Yumi…" Tomari then shut up by the look that her niece gives to her. A pleading look but there's something more in there, more than a simple care for a dear friend. That was a determinate looking that a person has for her or his lover. "Yumi… You and that woman…"

"I will not leave her again… Not anymore… Not again…" Yumi said, looking once more to the ground.

"Tomari-san, it's okay, just tell to her parents and her family what happened and that she chooses to stay." Sei said looking at Yumi.

Tomari just nodded and the three woman's exited the place, leaving Yumi alone with more five or six persons in the waiting room. The woman with hazel eyes put her face in her hands, once more trying to clean the tears from her eyes. She stayed in that position, sobbing until she fells a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Miss? If I'm right, you too, are in the accident place." She heard Sachiko doctor said. The woman looked at him and then at the ground.

"I am, because she saved me…" She whispered.

"You really are important to her, like she was important to you, I see…" He said, sitting on her side.

"She is…" Yumi answered quietly.

"How much time do you know each other?" The man asked, looking at the closed door to Sachiko's hospital room.

"Ten years I guess…" The woman said, her eyes too looking at the same door. "But… For eight years I was living in America, it's almost two weeks that I have came back to Japan…"

"Eight years without see each other?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes… We have know each other in Lillian a ten years ago." Yumi said looking at the ground while she sees some moments that she spend with her ex-Onee-sama in the school on her mind.

"Lillian? Lillian Girls Catholic School?" He asked and she nodded. "My daughter studded in there now, she is a second year and every time she talks about her Onee-sama, you know, about that sister relationship through a rosary. My wife and I don't have a second daughter or a son, that's why I am very grateful to the girl who was her sister in the school. She is like a family to us, already."

"Your daughter is a very luck person." Yumi said, smiling sadly.

"She is, indeed." The doctor said while he thought about something, before then to look at Yumi with curiosity. "Tell me, you and that beautiful woman in that room… You two were sisters, right?"

"Yes, we were… Today we was on the city, talking about those eight years until… until…" Yumi stops when she could again fells the tears on her cheeks. The doctor put an arm around her shoulder while he stands up, dragging the woman with him.

"Like I said, Lillian soeurs relationship is very serious, the two sisters became so close that they starts to make part of our family. You know, visits to her now are only allowed for family." He said and Yumi looked at him, the doctor smiled at her. "I will give you my permission to you stay with her on the room, because you are her sister in a soeur relationship, but have in mind that she will not wake up tonight, or tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, even in her injuries are not so grave, she received one strong collision in the head when she fell in the street. So I ask you to wait with patient."

He said and the woman nodded, looking at him gratefully. The doctor then walked with her to Sachiko room where the two of then stopped. He then leave her, saying that he need to check another patient and that she is free to stay how much she wants in the room. She looked at the doctor until he disappeared in another hospital room, and then, her eyes once more were on the white door. She waited some seconds, thinking about the accident where the woman with sapphire eyes saved her life. She closed her eyes before take a deep breath and open the door, closing it behind herself.

She then opened her eyes, facing a spacious room with white walls and a window that at the moment was closed. But Yumi attention was immediately on the bed where a woman was sleeping. The woman with hazel eyes slowly approached on the bed while tears once again falls on her face.

Sachiko was there unconsciously. Her eyes where closed and her beautiful face was more pale than normal, with some little wounds. Her long dark hair where spread in the pillows, and like the doctor said, part of her head was with bandages, like her right arm that was drooped on her side. Yumi then slowly reached for Sachiko's left hand that was resting on her stomach and starts to stroke it.

"Sachiko...I'm sorry... I... I... It was my fault... I have made the wrong choice, thinking that you're still with Suguru-san... Living happy with children... And thinking that you already have forgotten me... If I know before... Looking at your gentle and loving happy eyes in the airport... That maybe I was the thing that have cause that happiness in you..."

Yumi started to say in a low voice. Even if the other woman was not awake, Yumi still not able to look at her sleeping face, her hazel eyes was on the very pale hand that slowly and gentle she was stroking. Close to her was an abandoned chair, that after a moment, the brown-haired woman sat down, never letting go the pale hand.

"... I have made the wrong choice in the past... I have promised you that I would stay in your side no matter what happened, and I choice to leave all to you, abandoned you to your solitude, your burden and loyalty with the duties of your family because I don't have the straight to see you with him… To support you in your decision… Like when you asked me to do in Lillian…"

When she removed that pale hand from the other woman stomach, holding it more close to herself she gentle kissed it then, laying her left cheek on it's palm, feeling the soft touch against her skin, closing her hazel eyes while more tears escapes from her eyes, falling on the two hands on her cheek.

"What happened to you was my fault because of my stupid choice, and to not be able to have the courage to tell you that behind of my blank mask, I still fell for you…"

Yumi then put the pale hand back on the other woman stomach, not letting it go from her gentle grasp while then she laid her head on the bed in Sachiko side, whispering in a way that just the woman would hear, if she was awake.

"I don't know if your heart could ever hear me… With you unconscious, but I…I love you… Even after years, I still love you…I never could forget you or what we have made together in Lillian, on the two short years that we spend together, without your family or anything that could separate us. I want you to forgive me, I want to make right every mistake, every wrong choice between our lives… To take this second chance and never let go because I love you… Oh Sachiko… I love you so much… I miss you, every touch, every feeling that you make me fell. The live that I gained when I was with you, hearing your voice, talking to me and only me, and your eyes… So strong with others but still so gentle and loving to me… Sachiko… Sachiko… Please… Wake up soon and return to me…"

Yumi said, her voice disappeared in her cry that slowly took her to sleep in that room. The woman with hazel eyes never noticed the solitary tear that escapes from the corner of one closed eyes of the unconsciously woman.

The days when slowly and painful for the woman with hazel eyes, who every time stay in the hospital with Sachiko who still unconsciously. Her family and friends tried to make her go home and sleep until finally, in the end of the first week, Yumi go home and stay for some days. But then in one afternoon the woman with hazel eyes received an urgent call from Sei who was in the hospital, saying that finally Sachiko was awake.

When she arrived back in the hospital, she found in the waiting room Sei with Youko, Sachiko mother and some friends from Lillian, but she don't stopped to talk with them, running to the room where Sachiko was resting, but Sei tried to grab her.

"Wait! Yumi! There is something that you need to know about Sachiko!" Sei said but it is already late, the woman with hazel eyes already have entered on the room.

When she arrived, she found the woman with sapphire eyes in a sitting position, apparently reading a book, only to stop to look at the new person in the room who stared at her with eyes fighting back some tears.

"Sachiko…" Yumi said and then the woman stared at her confused, before then, finally asks.

"Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! Finally the 7 chapter is on! Sorry the late of this, It was because I was looking for a beta, like some people have asked for me to ^_^ My friend Kin756894 done it for me and I really grateful for that. Thanks Kin! Hope you guys will like to read more this fanfic now. It's not very far to be done, more three of four chapters and this end. And for those who are very curious about Yumi's life in America, I will write what happened to her in the next chapter in the same way I've done with Sachiko in the second chapter. Anyway, here it is, thanks for still reading it.

* * *

**Even After Years, I Still Love You**

"Sachiko…"

"Who are you?" The woman with sapphire eyes asked surprised. Yumi blinked, confused, looking at the woman in the bed.

"What…? Sachiko?" Yumi asked and then the doctor entered in the hospital room, putting his hands on Yumi shoulders and looking at the woman in the bed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ogasawara, to disturb you. Don't worry, when the rest of your family arrives, we will tell them everything." He said and exited the room, dragging the woman with hazel eyes with him.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I tried to tell you but you already disappeared in Sachiko's room." Sei said hugging the woman who looked at her, still confused.

"What did she mean when she said 'Who are you?' What happened here that I don't know yet?" Yumi asked while she seated herself on a chair in the waiting room.

"She doesn't know you." The doctor said, making everyone's attention turn to him, who was looking at the woman with hazel eyes, concern in his eyes. "I said that when she woke up, everything would be fine, and that in a few days she already would be free to go home… but I've made a mistake."

"Mistake?" Yumi asked and the doctor nodded. Looking at his face, the woman with hazel eyes immediately knew that she was going to hear something not very pleasant.

"Yes. I thought that she didn't receive grave injuries. I was right… until four hours ago, when Miss Ogasawara woke up and I discovered that her head was injured. Don't worry though; she's fine, like you have seen some minutes ago, but…. She lost her memories. Everything about her friends and family, including you."

"… Me?" Yumi whispered with wide eyes that once more started to let tears falls down the woman's face, while she looked at the ground in shock.

"Yes… I'm sorry about your soeur, Yumi-san. We don't know if she will have her memories back in a while or if this is permanent, but still, be patient with her now." The doctor finished.

Seconds after, Sachiko's mother along with Suguru and Touko arrived, and soon the doctor talked to them, explaining the situation. They looked over to Yumi with sad and concerned eyes before entering the hospital room where the woman with sapphire eyes waited for an explanation.

Touko was the only one who stayed behind with the others. She watched her relatives disappear behind the white door before it was closed. Then her eyes once more rested on Yumi who still had her head down, tears streaming down her cheeks, and looking at something passed the ground on her feet. She then seated herself by her onee-sama's side.

"…_But … She lost her memories… Including you…"_

"_Who are you?"_

The words echoed in Yumi's head again and again. She didn't understand her world anymore, or why she was in here in first place, if it was only to cause pain and suffering for her and the others who were still near in her life. All she wanted was to see them again—her family, her friends, her petit soeur, and even if she was afraid to do so, the only person who she allowed herself to love.

_"… But, if you see that she lives happily in her life without you, then get away from her and don't try to kill that happiness. It's not right for you to do so… and it's the only way so both of you don't hurt yourselves anymore..." _

She warned her in America, yet still Yumi, in the last moment, let herself approach the gorgeous woman with sapphire eyes once more, thinking that maybe she could have one more chance, the hope that even after years, she could be near to her soul-mate in the way she wanted to be. But now because of this error, the accident happened, and the love of her life forgot everything and everyone, including her.

_"… Including you…"_

She made the mistake, and now, she has to pay for it for both of them. The hope is gone, and the love that maybe, one day, the other woman could have for her, the little, innocent girl at Lillian and the confident woman of eight years after, was killed. She felt arms encircle her trembling form in a gentle and strong embrace. Yumi allowed herself to cry on her petit soeur's shoulder, not caring if it was in front of her friends.

"Onee-sama, don't worry. I'm sure that Sachiko-onee-sama will remember you and all of us again. She will." Touko whispered in the woman's ear while she embraced her in a strong but still gentle way.

The two sisters stayed that way. The woman with hazel eyes had already lost her sense of time, just letting her arms embrace the other woman. With time her cries turned into sobs, and Touko moved away a little to look at her Onee-sama face, then, helping the other woman clean away what was left of the tears.

"Yumi-chan, Touko-chan." The two heard Suguru's voice calling them, and when Yumi looked at him he smiled softly and continued. "Touko-chan, go see Sa-chan now before you can't anymore."

"Alright." The woman said, nodding, and after she smiled gently to her Onee-sama, she let Yumi go and stood up, entering the room where Sachiko was and closing the door behind her.

"Yumi-chan, go wash your face." He said softly, and the woman just nodded and exited the waiting room to enter the women's bathroom.

Yumi looked at herself the mirror. Her normally pale skin was now flushed from recently crying, and her hazel eyes were shining with emotions. Her hands then reached the cold water and after some seconds of just enjoying the sensation, she cleaned her face and once more come back to the waiting room. Her friends, along with Suguru and Sachiko's mother, looked at her and Yumi let her eyes rest on Touko that was leaned on the wall on the door side.

"Go to her, Onee-sama." She said smiling and Yumi opened the door, whispering to her petit soeur before she closed it.

"Thank you, Touko."

Yumi looked at the familiar room where many times before she slept in, hoping to God to see her love once more open her eyes and smile at her, but then she put that aside and looked at the woman who was in the bed, looking at her with apologizing eyes.

"I sorry for the way that I've acted." She speaks and the woman with hazel eyes seated on a chair not very far from the bed, smiling softly.

"It's alright; I just was not expecting you to forget me after that accident." Yumi said, looking down, whispering. "It was my fault for you to be this way."

"No, I think that it was mine, too. After all, they said to me that we were walking in the middle of the street, talking, without looking around." Sachiko answered, smiling softly.

"How much did they tell you about me?" Yumi asked, looking at those beautiful sapphire eyes. They were still shining as always, but no longer held that special way that Sachiko always looked at Yumi before. Now, it was as if the woman with hazel eyes was just one more person in her life, and it felt like a sword was slowly and painful being put through Yumi's heart.

"Not much, to tell the truth. They just said that you were my sister, but you don't belong to the Ogasawara family. I don't understand very well what they meant..." The other woman said confused, looking at Yumi with questioning eyes, looking for an answer.

"It's a little hard to explain..." Yumi began while she was thinking. "It was ten years ago, you and I were students in a Catholic school named Lillian. There, the students of the second and third year always help the students of the first year, explaining the rules and everything about the school. But then, there is something that goes farther than just explaining rules or friendship relationships. It's the soeur relationship."

"Soeur?" The other woman asked, looking at Yumi who nodded. All the attention of those sapphire eyes were on her now.

"The soeur relationship is made by rosaries. When a student gives her rosary to another student, they officially become sisters, the Grand soeur and the Petit soeur. This relationship officially continues until the Grand soeur graduates in the third year… or until the petit soeur decides to break the sisterly bond and gives back the rosary to her Grand Soeur."

"It seems painful…" Sachiko said and Yumi nodded, smiling gently.

"It is… but, it is something that doesn't happen frequently. The majority relationship between sisters becomes so strong that even after the both of them graduate, they still share the same sisterly relationship after years and years." Yumi said, looking at the ground. "The majority of the rosary ceremony, the one about giving your rosary, is made between second and first years."

"I see…" Sachiko whispered and the room fell into silence, before the woman with sapphire eyes looked at Yumi curiosity. "You were my sister?"

"Yes… I was your petit soeur and you were my grand soeur." Yumi answered, looking back at Sachiko.

"How…" Sachiko started and Yumi smiled, nodding in her direction, asking silently for the other woman to continue with her question. "… How did we meet?"

"It was an accident. Even if there are various rosaries, only three distinguished of all, and the people who used them were considered the example of a soeur relationship in the entire school. Those who wear the three rosaries where considered as a family, and the leaders, the third year students I mean, where called Rosa Gigantea, Rosa Foetida and Rosa Chinensis. Each name was one of the three rosaries. Their petit soeur's where called Rosa Gigantea en bouton, Rosa Foetida en bouton and Rosa Chinensis en bouton, and their petit soeur's were called Rosa Gigantea en bouton petit soeur, and the rest you already could know." Yumi said laughing a little. "Well, you were the famous second year Sachiko Ogasawara, the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, and I was the simple and distracted first year, Yumi Fukuzawa, who happened to come to school with my crooked scarf and encounter you."

"It doesn't seem to be a noticeable accident." Sachiko said smiling.

"Maybe, until you arranged my scarf and disappeared in the building. Then I discovered that someone took a picture of it and said that if I wanted her to give the picture to me, I needed your permission to put it… somewhere that I really don't remember now." Yumi said and Sachiko laughs a little. "Well… I was one of your many fan girls, then we decided to go where the Roses and en boutons meet; The Rose Mansion. We bump into each other at the door when you decided to find a petit soeur so you wouldn't have the part of Cinderella in that years play. You decided to take me because I didn't have a grand soeur yet, but I didn't accept it, and then the Roses decided to make a bet."

"A bet?! In a situation like that?" Sachiko asked surprised while Yumi laughs, nodding.

"You didn't like men at the time, and your cousin was the prince. The Roses said that if you succeed in making me your petit soeur, you were free from the play. But if I accepted your rosary, then I would have had to take your place as Cinderella." Yumi answered, letting the good memories once more come back to her mind. "Well, we pass by each other sometime and after a little fight with your cousin I decided to accept your rosary so you would not have to be in the play, but you don't give it to me and became Cinderella in the play. I thought that everything about the Roses was now over, but then you called me and offered the Chinensis rosary to me because you actually wanted me to be your petit soeur, not because of the bet. So I accepted it."

"So then we are sisters?" Yumi nodded and Sachiko smiles, making the other woman smile too. "My cousin, Touko, mentioned something about her Onee-sama. She was a student in Lillian, too?"

"Yes, she was. A short time before you graduated, I give the Chinensis rosary to her; she was my petit soeur. She too did not accept my rosary at first, like you and I, but I was a little insistent. I really wanted her as my petit soeur, and I did never regret giving my rosary to her." Yumi said looking at the door where probably everyone was still waiting on the outside.

"And what happened to the three of us?" Sachiko asked, regaining those beautiful hazel eyes back on her face.

"Your father and grandfather wanted you and your cousin, Suguru-san, to marry. You both did, but after their deaths you two divorced. Touko mentioned one day something about "commanding a company." … Sorry, I didn't really listen at the time. I still need to talk to her about what happened in those eight years that I was away from Japan ."

"Away? What do you mean?" Sachiko asked confused. Yumi sighed softly.

"I left Japan to live in America after your marriage with Suguru-san, Sachiko." Yumi answered, standing up, making the other woman look at her with curiosity.

"Why?"

"It's… something very complicated. You won't understand in this situation." Yumi said and before the woman in the bed could say something to protest, Yumi continued. "There are some friends of both of us that also wanted to talk with you. Let's talk about it another day."

Sachiko fell into silence, looking at the woman with hazel eyes, before reluctantly nodded at her. She wanted to know more about the mysterious woman. It's like something was missing besides her memory, something better and very important, but both of them knew that it wasn't the time. Before the other woman exited the room, Sachiko spoke softly.

"Thank you, Yumi."

Yumi didn't stop to look back at the woman in the bed because she knows that if she does, she would be lost in those deep and beautiful sapphire eyes, and then starting to search her lost love. Her friends that were waiting on the outside entered the room to talk with Sachiko while Yumi heard her cellular go off. She picks up the phone and after she entered the bathroom again she looked at the visor, before pressing a button and speaking in English.

"Angeline Bitencourt speaking."

"Hey Angel! It's me again!" The voice in the other side said cheerfully.

"Richard, what's up?" Yumi said leaning against the wall.

"You know what day is it, don't you? It's almost the concert day! You have to come back to America to replace Sophie! You are the only one who can do this and remember, you promised!"

"Yes, I remember. I promise to do this in her memory."

"Yeah, we will need at least one week to practice with everyone. We need you here to start so I was planning to go to Japan in three days to pick you up. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Yumi answered, looking at the mirror again.

"So that's it! I will be there on Wednesday morning and we can go back to America together in the afternoon! See you then, Angel!" The phone went silent and Yumi put it back on the place.

"Back to America ...?" Yumi whispered with a sad look on her face, still looking at the mirror where the famous American violinist Angeline Bitencourt looked back at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people! Sorry the late of this chapter. Finally Yumi's past is up for the curious with some drama between YumiXSachiko again. Even if I'm late again, I will finish this story, so don't worry hehehe

* * *

**Even After Years, I Still Love You**

"_Try to be happy, Sachiko." With this, the girl finally left the church._

_Yumi knows that her brother and her parents were still in there, waiting to congratulate the new couple, but she could not stay in that place, not anymore. _

_The tears hidden in her eyes finally started to stream down on her face. The girl ran far away from the place, crossing the streets and parks, never stopping or caring for anyone who could watch her. The sky seemed to know her pain, and equally started to cry for the poor young girl who could not find happiness in her life._

_The rain turned into a storm that cruelly fell upon the city. Exhaustion, after some minutes, started to make presence in Yumi's body, making the girl with hazel eyes stop running, lose her strength, and fall to the ground. Yumi didn't fight the rain to rise again, but instead she let herself cry silently while her face hid itself in the gram of one forgotten park, and the tears long appeared on her face, choosing to disappear with the rain._

"Onee-sama?" Yumi opened her eyes, her blurred vision slowly coming back to normal, and now looked at her ex-petit soeur. She sees Touko smile and then looked out of the car window. "We've arrived, Onee-sama."

"Yes, thank you for waking me up, Touko." Yumi said with a smile, then stared at the hospital. Today is the day that Sachiko would be released from the hospital because of the Ogasawara family insistence. The doctor agreed because he said that maybe she could win back her memories.

After she exited the car, Yumi walked with Touko and Sachiko's mother inside the hospital, and while the old lady signed some papers, Yumi looked at the calendar. The next day was Wednesday. Today was her last day in Japan .

_"Yumi! My god! What happened to you!?" Yumi's mother screamed when her daughter appeared back home. Her clothes were completely soaked and she looked very tired. They were waiting for her since after Sachiko's wedding. The girl looked at her mother then at the clock—it was already past midnight. Her vision blurred and she fainted._

_"Yumi? Can you hear me?" The girl opened her eyes, looked around her bedroom, before looking at the person by her side._

_"… Mother?" The woman nodded, smiling._

_"What happened to you? Where have you been? We were very worried about you!" The woman asked and the girl just closed her eyes again. The woman waited, and realizing that no answer would come, she stood and walked to the door. "You are very tired; we will talk tomorrow. Sleep, Sweetheart."_

"Yumi?"

"Huh?" The woman with brown hair looked back at the person; her eyes fell on the pale figure of Sachiko, standing close to her, looking confused. Touko and Sachiko's mother were looking at them in silence, but with a smile on their faces.

"Are you alright? I was calling you for a few seconds but you didn't answer." The woman with sapphire eyes said, and Yumi immediately remembered the time at Lillian eight years ago, when she easily started to daydream only to be dragged back to reality by her Onee-sama.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." Yumi answered with a small smile. Some habits seem to still be there with her, hidden until now behind her lady mask, that a few days ago were destroyed by the accident.

"Everything is already signed. You are free to go home now, Miss Ogasawara Sachiko." The doctor came and the four of them thanked him for everything. While Sachiko's mother and Touko with the woman with sapphire eyes started to walk back to the car, the doctor discretely whispered to Yumi: "Even if she doesn't remember you now, deep in there, there is something asleep just waiting to wake up at the right time. Don't give up your soeur relationship with her, Yumi-san. There is still hope, always."

Yumi looked at the doctor surprised and he smiled at her, before he started to walk away to treat another patients. When Yumi looked back at the entrance, Touko was helping Sachiko's mother enter the car while Sachiko was still standing in the wide hospital door, looking at the woman with hazel eyes with a gracious smile, waiting for her. Yumi smiled a little and then started to walk to where Sachiko was standing. The two of them stayed in silence while they walked in the cars direction, but then, fingers interlaced with her own, and, looking down, Yumi asked:

"Why are you…?"

"I don't know… it's just something I felt like doing. Do you have an objection?" Sachiko asked smiling, looking at Yumi.

"No…" The other woman answered. And after some seconds, Yumi smiled too, squeezing Sachiko's hand in her own.

_Yumi took the bags in her hands, quickly but in a very careful silence, she went down the stairs and after entering the kitchen, she carefully put down the bags on the floor and picking up a pen and a piece of paper, she started to write to her parents and her brother, tears streaming down her face. She put the paper on the table and then carefully she picked up her bags exited her house. In the middle of the desert street she looked at one of her hands. The passport to America showed that she still had a little time before her airplane left Japan . She looked back at her house._

"_Good-bye Mom, Dad, Yuuki…"_

"Where we are?" Sachiko asked very surprised when she and her other three companions entered a very big mansion.

"We are home, Sachiko. This is our house." Sachiko's mother explained smiling softly, and in the next minute her arms were around her daughter. "Welcome back home, my daughter."

Yumi stayed in silence while she observed the scene, thinking about what the doctor said and about tomorrow. It's impossible to make a person who lost their memories remember everything in just one day! She knows that she needed to leave back to America but… looking at the Ogasawara family now, she wished she could stay, just another week. She sighed and turned to leave the Ogasawara mansion before anyone could see her.

"Oh! Yumi, don't leave yet! I want you to do something for me, please." She heard Sachiko's mother say and she turned around, forcing a smile on her face. "Touko and I will be busy with a meeting in Touko's company; I don't want to leave my daughter alone during this time. Could you please stay with Sachiko during this time?"

"That would be wonderful, maybe I could remember something that I forgot." Sachiko said gracefully, smiling while the sapphire eyes locked with the hazel ones hopefully. Yumi stared at them silent, and before she could think of a proper answer to give and exit the mansion, her own mouth opened and answered for her.

"Yes, sure."

"_Why are you crying, young woman?" Yumi looked up quickly, scared. Someone had seen her crying in the middle of the airport while she was waiting for her plane. An old woman looked at her concerned, while she handed a handkerchief to the girl. "There, there. Are you alright?"_

"_Yes… thank you." Yumi managed to control her trembled voice to answer the woman._

"_Now, where is your family? Are you alone in here?" The woman asked and the girl just nodded in silence. "Why? You still very young to go somewhere in a plane alone."_

"_Because I need to… I can't stay here anymore…"_

"_Did something bad happen with your family or your friends?" Yumi once again nodded. The woman stayed in silence before finally taking a seat beside Yumi. "You know, everything can be change for the better again."_

"_Not this… because it was not me who choose that way…" Yumi answered in a whisper._

"_You speak as if you've lost a lover." The woman said but seeing Yumi look once more at the ground, and tears starting to fall from her eyes, the old woman put her arms around the girl, and Yumi let herself cry on the strangers shoulder. "I'm sorry; I should not have said this to you."_

_Yumi didn't answer; just letting the tears go until there was no more to cry off. The woman after some minutes moved the girl away from her own body and cleaned the younger girls face with the handkerchief. Yumi looked at the woman's clothes and then looked at the ground again, ashamed._

"_I'm sorry… I…"_

"_You don't need to be sorry, really." The woman smiled and then a feminine voice echoed in the airport, telling everyone that the airplane to America will be leaving soon. With that, Yumi stood up, looking at the woman with a small smile._

"_I need to go now…. Thank you." The other woman then looked at her surprised._

"_You are really going to another country alone? Are you sure about that?" Yumi nodded and then the woman stood at her side. "You chose America ?"_

"_Yes… Why?"_

"_I am from there, and now I'm going back home. What's your name, young woman?"_

"_Yumi Fukuzawa…"_

"_My name is Sophie Bitencourt. Nice to meet you, Yumi."_

"Thanks for staying with me, Yumi." Sachiko spoke while the two of them were walking in the gardens of the Ogasawara mansion.

"Why are you thanking me again? It's the fourth time already…" Yumi asked looking at a big tree close to where they were walking.

"Maybe it's because I want to start a conversation with you. But I didn't notice before your shy personality." Sachiko said innocently, receiving a glare from Yumi, making the woman with sapphire eyes laugh, and Yumi stared at her with a confused face.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face." The woman answered smiling making Yumi blush and look away from her sapphire eyes. "You know, if you started a conversation some minutes ago I wouldn't be laughing right now."

"Why do you want to talk?" Yumi asked looking at the garden again.

"I want to know more about you and me."

"Then ask anything and I will answer!"

"Anything?" Sachiko asked and Yumi looked seriously into those sapphire eyes.

"Anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Why did you leave Japan ?"

"_I guess this is the time for "Good bye" then, Sophie-san." Yumi said after she and the old woman exited the plane and walking into the airport in America . "Thank you for accompanying me."_

"_Yumi, do you know something about America or have you been here with your family?"_

"_No…" Yumi answered looking away from the woman, embarrassed._

"_Then why don't you stay with me a little, until you know the city and can talk English without problems?" The woman asked smiling, making the girl look at her surprised._

"_M… Me? But I… I don't want to… cause you problems, Sophie-san!"_

"_You aren't, don't worry about that." The woman smiled._

"Why did I leave Japan …?" Yumi whispered looking at the ground. Sachiko could see, even if it was for just some seconds, the sad and painful look in those hazel eyes, as if they were seeing something again that the woman didn't want to remember from a long time ago.

Yumi looked back at Sachiko, and once again the current image of the woman with sapphire eyes transformed into the Sachiko from eight years ago, wearing the expensive white dress from the bride. The hazel eyes wide while the solitary tear escaped from the corner of her left eye.

_Suddenly Yumi opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling of the stranger's room. Then she remembered it actually was her room, her new room where she was living for almost five months already. Every time she wakes up from her sleep, for seconds she panicked, looking around trying to find her old room before then remembering everything about her old life, and why she is now here, living in this new place in America._

_She tried to sleep again, her body still tired from the new school that she started two months ago, little by little, learning more about this new country, language and life style, but her sleep seems to disappear, leaving the girl awake and alone in her bedroom. After a short while, Yumi closes her eyes again and sighs. She then hears a noise, making the girl jump from the bed. She looks around and once more she heard the same noise._

"_What is that?" The girl asked to herself, and standing up from the bed, she walked out of her bedroom. The noise little by little transformed into a low song that Yumi started to follow, looking for the place where it came from._

_The house was big, almost a mansion. She was surprised the first time she came in with Sophie. And since then, she started to learn everything she could about America . Sophie was an excellent teacher, dedicated to everything she was doing and almost a new mother to Yumi, who was very grateful to encounter the old woman in the airport in Japan ._

_The low song was now very loud in one room, where the door was closed. The song was beautiful and harmonious made by an instrument. Yumi knows about some instruments, she played piano with Sachiko many times in Lillian so she knows that. The girl smiled sadly about the unwelcome memories but still paused curiously in front of the door, and after some seconds she decided to open it, surprised with what she saw._

"_Yumi?" Sophie asked seeing the girl standing at the door. The old woman stood from her chair and put the old violin in close table. "Sorry, did I wake you?"_

"_No…" The girl whispered, looking at the violin. "What were you doing?"_

"_Oh!" The woman looked too at the violin, then smiled softly at Yumi. "I didn't tell you yet, right? I'm a musician and a teacher. My specialty is with violins. Want to see it?"_

Sachiko looked worried and surprised at the woman, and immediately she put her arms around Yumi, who didn't correspond the gesture.

"Sorry, did I say something bad? I'm very sorry Yumi!"

"…" The woman with hazel eyes stayed in silence for long minutes that seems like eternity for the older woman. Sachiko looked down at Yumi's face, her eyes were closed and her head were now facing the ground. When Yumi opened again her eyes, Sachiko was surprised to see the river of emotions in those hazel eyes.

"Yumi…?" Sachiko whispered shocked. A deeper solitude, like if she was looking at a little child who lost her parents and now is alone in the world, soon, that changed to such strong love and then fear, fear from what will happen next. And now, there was nothing, like if someone put a mask on Yumi's face, hiding everything about her real feelings.

"I left Japan because of you, Sachiko."

_Yumi finished the song and smiled triumphant. Sophie who was seated in a chair not very far from the girl with a violin in hands, smiled proud._

"_You really are a faster learner, Yumi. It's been only three years and yet you know more about the violin than most people, but still, there's always more to learn, don't forget that." The old woman said and the girl nodded._

"_I know. Thank you, Sophie, for teaching me." The girl whispered, looking at the instrument in her hands. She wanted to show this to her friends in America and in Japan as well. Then it hit her, and her hazel eyes turned into a sad expression and the girl started to cry softly._

"_Yumi, you never did tell me why you left Japan, and I can see that it still hurts you very much. I'm your friend, and sometimes it's better to tell these things to someone than to take this all on your own." The old woman whispered to Yumi, putting the girl's head on her left shoulder, and the girl started to explain everything about her life._

"What…?" Sachiko whispered, shocked, looking at the woman with hazel eyes as if she was crazy.

"You asked me for the truth and I promised you I'd tell anything." Yumi said softly, looking seriously into Sachiko's sapphires eyes. "I didn't want to tell you the truth about us, because I knew that it may hurt you now that you don't remember anything. You were confused in the hospital and I was confused too. I did leave Japan because of you, but I too came back because of you, Sachiko. Because of our relationship."

"Yumi…"

"Do you still want to know the truth?"

"_Where are you taking me, Sophie?" Yumi asked impatiently after the two of them exited the car._

"_Don't be such an impatient child, Yumi." Sophie scolded softly with a smile. "I will answer you soon, but first I want you to answer me a question. Now Yumi, if you could choose another name for yourself, what name would you choose?"_

"_Me?" The girl with hazel eyes asked and the old woman on her side smile, nodding. "I think… that Angeline Bitencourt is a good and beautiful name…"_

"_Then that it will be!" The old woman said laughing, while she and the girl entered in a great place, where people were waiting for them. When they saw the girl, they smiled and the old woman on her side said: "Welcome Angeline, to the world of music!"_

"_What…?"Yumi looked at the place surprised, then looking back to the old woman._

"_I'm an old lady now, and since you learned well how to play violin, I want you to take my place in concerts. I want you to take my place here in the future, playing the violin when the time where I could not play anymore came."_

Sachiko didn't answer. She was looking in Yumi eyes, serious and blank. She was surprised for what happened just some minutes ago, the emotions that suddenly appeared just seemed to disappear in the next second. Finally remembering the question, she hesitated for a moment before nodding and waiting for whatever would come from the other woman.

"Eight years ago we weren't just sisters in the soeur relationship, Sachiko. We were more than that… almost lovers. I loved you in that time, and you too loved me back, but you already made the choice to marry your cousin because of your family, and after I saw you kissing him in the church, I decided to leave because I couldn't stand to live close to you knowing that I could never be with you in the way I wanted to be. You choose your family even when you didn't really want it, and I choose to leave you because I was not strong enough to wait for you."

Yumi finally said, every time looking deeper in those sapphire eyes. Sachiko was so shocked at the moment that she didn't even blink at the words. Yumi looked at the ground before she closed her eyes and continued.

"For eight years you were looking for me, waiting for to me came back while for eight years I was trying to run away from you and forget everything that happened to me in the past. But then, a dear friend told me to come back as her last wish. She was dying and still, she wanted me to be happy, so I did. I came back here because of that wish and because of you, but I was changed. I was wearing a mask because I was afraid. I didn't want to be hurt again, but in the end I hurt you because of my choice. Your accident and your memory lost, it's my entire fault because when I finally decided to give up my choice and start everything again with you, it was too late."

"_You did it, your last concert. Congratulations." The woman with hazel eyes said in perfect English while she approached her teacher, beating her palms, congratulating the old woman, who smiled at her._

"_Yes, I did." Sophie said, smiling. "You know, now it's your turn to take my place in there with the violin, Yumi."_

"_I need to? I'm already very famous." Yumi said and both women laugh. Then the woman with hazel eyes said softly. "Yes, I am very honored to take it, Sophie."_

"_I'm glad to…" The old woman started, but she couldn't finish her sentence; her body fells unconscious to the ground._

"_Sophie!" Yumi was immediately at her side, panic and fear in her hazel eyes. "Sophie! HEY SOMEBODY HELP HERE!"_

Both women stayed in silence after that, no one dared to say something and the minutes turned into something like eternity. Finally Yumi opened her eyes to look back at Sachiko who still looking at her, her eyes wide and tears falling down her face.

"Sachiko I…"

"I don't want to hear anything more! This is nonsense! It's impossible!" The woman said, almost screaming before then turning around to run off, but a hand caught her wrist and she abruptly turned around to face Yumi.

"Wait! I…"

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" With that the hand that held her wrist disappeared, and the older woman started to run, never looking back.

Yumi just closed her eyes, trying to not let the tears fall, when finally she opened them and looked it the direction where Sachiko went, probably into the mansion again. She started to walk to the Ogasawara residence exit to finally leave the place. She already knew that something like this would happen if she told the truth to Sachiko, but this was her last chance to make the older woman remember everything, even if it was a painful way. Yumi wanted to tell Sachiko that she needs to go back to America, but this time she will came back to Japan again, to finish what they did started eight years ago, but her last chance was lost, and now, Sachiko probably didn't really want to see her again.

"_What do you mean?" The woman with hazel eyes asked shocked._

"_She is dying, Miss Bitencourt." The doctor answered Yumi questions, making the woman look at him, despaired._

"_You can't do ANYTHING about it!?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't; we tried everything already." The man said sadly, then opened a white door, whispering. "She just has some minutes left and she already knows that. She asked to see you. Now please, go to her."_

_The doctor pushed gently Yumi into the room and closed the door behind her. Yumi looked at the old woman in the bed and after some seconds, she seated in a chair, holding the women's hands in her own. Sophie opened her eyes to see who was in the room with her, and then she smiled._

"_Yumi… you've come."_

"_Yes, I did." The woman with hazel eyes whispered, trying to control her trembling voice._

"_I'm glad… I wanted to... see your face one more time…"_

"_Why me? You should have asked for your old violin, he is more an old friend than I am." Yumi said smiling gently and the woman laughed weakly._

"_He doesn't talk…"_

"_But he can show beautiful songs…" Yumi answered stubbornly._

"_But only if… there is a person… who can play it…" The old woman replied smiling._

"_Yes… you're right." _

"_Yumi…" Then, Sophie's voice was serious, making Yumi look back at her. "I wanted to… ask you something…"_

"_Ask me?"_

"_Yes…" Sophie started, squeezing Yumi's hand in her own. "I want you to promise to me you will do it."_

"_I promise you, anything. I promise you."_

"_First… I want you to stay with my old violin… he doesn't like to be left alone…. You already know this…" The old woman said smiling, making Yumi laugh weakly._

"_I will take him with me." Yumi nodded, smiling gently too._

"_Good…. Now Yumi, this is serious… and this is my last wish. Go back to your home Darling… embrace your family and your friends, and tell that you miss them…. Then go after her… and tell her that you still love her even after all these years…. But, if you see… that she lives happily with her life… without you, then go away from her… and don't try to… kill that happiness. It is not right for you to do so… and it's the only way… so both of you don't hurt yourselves anymore..."_

"_What…?" Yumi asked surprised and the woman in the bed only smiled._

"_It's already been eight years Yumi… you left your home and… your family… your friends and your… love…. You are my friend, Yumi… and I want to see you happy…. No one knows what happened during this time… and no one can truly forget your true love. I want you to go back… and try to live your life like you lived it before… even if it was just try…"_

"_Sophie… I…"_

"_You promised me… you would do this…. Now… promise it… again… to… me…"_

"_I… I promise you."_

_The old woman closed her eyes and her hand in Yumi's own fell back on her side, and the woman with hazel eyes looked at the pale figure of her friend, teacher and even mother, while tears started to stream dawn on her cheeks._


	9. AN

Hi again people!

I'm here to ask you forgiveness about this story. I had some problems here in my home with my family and I could not continue writing fanfics in that time.

I'm really sorry for the long update, and for the ones who thought that I was too lazy to finish Even After Years or Titanic. I had read carefully every message and review and I really did appreciate that many people had liked it.

I would like to say I didn't give up in my story, my next chapter is almost ready and if you guys let me, I would like to finish what I had started very soon.

Again, sorry and thank very much for those who will understand me.


	10. Chapter 9

**Even After Years, I Still Love You**

_There is a reunion between friends and fans, people from every type of places standing there to say good-bye to a very dear and famous person. But no matter how someone is sad, there is no comparison about what the woman with hazel eyes was feeling in that moment. Her face with no expression, looked at the cold stone while the people started to leave in silence. The woman's eyes let the tears streaming in her cheeks, and after a last look, she turned around and started to walk to the exit, remembering in her head the golden words written in the cold stone:_

_Sophie Bitencourt_

_A great musician, the best teacher and a loved mother_

_We will miss you_

_R.I.P_

"Onee-sama…?" Touko murmured when she stopped to look at the woman who calmly was walking from the gardens to the exit of the Ogasawara mansion. The woman with hazel eyes equally stopped when she noticed she was not alone anymore.

"Touko?" Yumi asked confused. "Why you still here? What about your reunion?"

"I came back quickly because I forgot my cell phone, but… Are you leaving already, Onee-sama?" Touko asked with suspicion.

The young woman, since the time she accepted the Chinensis rosary, started to learn more about Yumi's life and emotions, she deeply respected her and as well had deeply care about their relationship. Both of them were so close to the point of becoming sisters, not just by a simple bond formed by rosaries, but sisters in soul. And looking at the woman with hazel eyes, she did know that something important had happened, and Yumi smiled, knowing what Touko was thinking.

When they were young, she trusted in their soeur relationship. The elder sister helped the young, and the young supported the elder in her decisions. Touko was a great petite soeur, there were no one who could have supported her like she did in that time and still do. Yumi closed her eyes, remembering the moments she had shared with her petite soeur in the past and a few days ago, in the hospital.

When she opened her eyes and looked back at the young woman, she didn't stopped the tears from stream down on her face, and soon she could feel the familiar arms around her body.

"I told her… Touko-chan… I told her everything…" The woman whispered pitifully, embracing back the young woman who too was crying in hearing her name be pronounced in the same way like eight years ago.

"_What will happen to us now?" The man asked to his friends but was completely ignored._

_Everyone in the room had their heads down, looking at the ground with sad eyes and expressions. No one wanted to believe that their leader and dear friend had gone. Forever gone. No one wanted to think about the next concert that will happen soon, knowing that the one who started everything will be not there to see them._

"_We can't stop now because of this! We need to stay strong and do the concert!" A woman said, and then, everyone attention was on her. "There are only one person who can take Sophie's place, and I know that Sophie too wanted this."_

"_Angel?" A man asked, approaching slowly to the woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Angeline? Can you do this…?"_

"_I…"The woman whispered, her expression hard in deeply thought, the red lines clearly visible in her face, showing the path the tears had taken on her face a few minutes ago. Finally, the woman looked up at everyone. "I will take Sophie's place, I will honor her name and everything she had teach me until now. But there still time, and I want all of you to start practicing."_

"_W-Wait! Where are you going? Angel?" A woman asked, confused in seeing the woman with hazel eyes stands and take her cell phone in hands._

"_I need to fulfill my friend's last wish. I'm going back to Japan."_

"Onee-sama… why did you told her? Why you did not wait for a better time?" Touko asked gentle and the woman with hazel eyes took a step back to look at her petite soeur face.

"Because I'm going back to America tomorrow morning, Touko-chan." Touko eyes widened in shock, then after some seconds, her arms warped themselves in a tighter embrace, the tears now stronger soaking Yumi's shirt.

"Why…? Why are you leaving us again Onee-sama? Why!?" Yumi looked at her petite soeur who are almost screaming in despair, soon her voice turned to a weakly whisper. "Don't you care about us anymore…?"

"Touko-chan… The reason I could play violin that night in the restaurant, is because I'm a very famous violinist in America." Yumi whispered gentle, patting softly the younger head like she always did eight years ago. "I have a concert this Saturday and I can't skip or cancel."

"Concert...?" Touko looking at Yumi who smiled and took this chance to put both of her hands in Touko's face to wipe the tears away.

"That's right. I'm doing this for a person who I equally care very much and that had passed away some days ago. I wanted to tell Sachiko… I wanted to explain that I would came back to see her again, to try to bring her memory back telling her the truth about me, her, and those eight years. But I think it's late now… I made the person who I love lost her memories about me, and more; I ended up making her hate me because I was in despair, I was thinking so much about the little time I had here, that I did not hold back when she asked me why I did leave Japan in first place. "

"Onee-sama…" Yumi detached herself from the embrace, and Touko observed the woman with hazel eyes look at the Ogasawara mansion with a sad expression.

"I know she will not want to see me for a long time now…"

_The woman with hazel eyes walked calmly into the corridor. Even if there are more than twenty persons with her, in her thoughts, she is alone, walking alone to the plane that will take her home. Step by step, she is approaching the corridor ends; Yumi already can see the sun light from the open metal doors, and when that light finally could touch her skin, the plane is very close of her, and the woman with hazel eyes knows. She could not go back now._

"You can't give up on her, Onee-sama!! Sachiko-onee-sama loves you, she just doesn't remember it!" Touko said, staring at the woman who smiled calmly at her.

"I will not. Not again, not this time or ever. That's why I did come back in first place, and that's why I will came back once more, because even after years, I still love her." Yumi put her hand in Touko's shoulder, smiling, and then, started to walk again to the Ogasawara residence entrance. But before she had exited the place, Yumi looked again at Touko. "Touko-chan, my plane will leave tomorrow 10:00 A.M, could you came at my house before I leave to the airport? I want to give you something important."

Touko stayed in silence, looking at the woman with hazel eyes. She could see clearly, there is no more the stranger who had came from America hiding her emotions at any cost, she could see now the girl from eight years ago shinning behind that mature face that now is smiling at her. Touko smiled back at her Onee-sama, yes, her Onee-sama had definitively come back to her family and friends now, and replied.

"I will, Onee-sama." The woman with hazel eyes nodded and exits the Ogasawara residence.

Touko then looked back at the Ogasawara mansion in worry. If Yumi said the truth, then, how is Sachiko now? The young woman started to run to the mansion, she ignored the employees after she had stopped to ask where the mistress of the house is. Eventually, she had come to stop at Sachiko's bedroom door.

"Sachiko-onee-sama?" Touko called, knocking the door but without a reply from the other side.

Finally, after some seconds of wait, Touko opened the door and entered in the room, and the first thing she found is the woman with sapphire eyes lying in the bed, her face hiding in her arms mixed with the pillows, apparently sleeping after crying during the time she were talking with Yumi outside.

The young woman find a blanket lying in a desk not so far from the big sized bed, and after covering Sachiko trembling body, Touko looked at the woman and whispered.

"It's better you find you memories again very soon, Sachiko-onee-sama, please…Even if she doesn't show it, I know Onee-sama is hurt because of whatever you told her today…" Touko silently exited the room, carefully closing the door behind her and started to walk in the corridors of the mansion, until one employee stopped her.

"Touko-sama!" The young woman looked curiously at the girl who panting smiled up at her before show a cell phone in her hand. "We found your cell phone in the library."

"I must have forgotten it in there yesterday." Touko said, taking the phone in her own hands, smiling to the girl. "I was looking for it, thank you."

"Yes!" The girl answered, blushing a little. Touko glanced back at Sachiko's closed door, before start to walk again, this time, to the Ogasawara mansion exit.

"_Where are we going?" She thought, looking at the quiet and peaceful place._

_The sky is completely dark but the moon was shinning majestically, it's light softly bathed the statue of Virgin Mary who silent seemed to pray for the sake of every girl in Lillian's Academy. The students were happy, dancing and laughing celebrating the complete success of the play. The statue was completely alone, just the moon were it's company, until when two girls come calmly walking in silent, and finally, the girl with long black hair stopped in front of the statue, and the girl behind her came to stop as well._

_The girl with hazel eyes looked curiously at the back of the other girl, who after some seconds, lifted her hands to her neck and slowly she took off the Chinensis rosary. The girl with long black hair and beautiful sapphire eyes turned around and meet the first year with a smile, the rosary in both of her hands gently moving with the breeze._

"_May I place this around your neck?" The girl with sapphire eyes asked gentle, and hazel eyes widened, surprised, staring at the object. "I'm not asking this because of a bet or pity. This is a sacred ritual."_

_The girl looked up from the rosary to the girl with sapphire eyes, who calmly waited for an answer. In the deep of those eyes, she could see in them sincerity, anxiety and fear, not the blank stare that she had found the first time the second year asked her to accept the Chinensis rosary._

_This is the way she wanted it to happen, and because of that, the girl with hazel eyes replied calmly without a trace of insecurity._

"_I accept."_

_The girl with sapphire eyes lifted the rosary and gently put the object in the girl's neck. The hazel eyes looked at the object lying in her chest, and then slowly she looked up at the other student and smiled. And the girl with sapphire eyes couldn't help but smile back._

"_Thank you…"_

"…Yumi." The woman unconsciously whispered and then she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. Minutes seemed to pass but the woman didn't care about it, her mind was occupied reviewing the strange dream she had just waked up from.

The place was somehow very familiar to her; in the deep of her heart she knows that she had been there before, and that place seemed to be very important in her live, but she could not remember why. Then, the vision of hazel eyes came from the dream to her memory. The other girl with her had beautiful hazel eyes, but strangely she could not remember the girl's face.

Who could that girl be!?

The woman with sapphire eyes looked at the window, thinking, and then she saw something odd; the sunlight entering gently into her room. Had she slept the rest of the afternoon and the night as well? She looked at the clock, and the numbers somewhat shocked her.

"Almost nine in the morning? Since when do I sleep so much like that?" The woman whispered to herself, and the memory of what had happened yesterday had come back to her.

Sachiko Ogasawara was confused. Her mother and friends told her a little about the woman with hazel eyes, but never mentioned something about their true relationship or the motive the girl had disappeared for eight years and when she finally had the chance to ask to the person of the subject, the woman told her they were almost… lovers?

How can that be? It's something impossible! Surely she must have a crush in a man on her job if she had one, or since she was part of a very rich and important family, she maybe must have a soon-to-be husband that her family will force her to marry like every female child from know families.

But still, why do she felt like her heart is about to explode every time she sees Yumi or think of her? And that feeling is not something new, but something she had felt since long ago, it did not start in the hospital but somewhere she can't remember! Sachiko then realized she once more started to cry, and angrily she wipe the tears away from her face and raised from her bed, seconds after she was walking in the mansion corridors without paying attention to where she was going.

"Sachiko?" She felt a hand gently grab her shoulder. "Dear, is everything alright? You seemed to be mad at something."

"Mother?" The woman with sapphire eyes looked at the old lady, who smiled gentle at her. "No… It's nothing."

"It's good to see you had awaken." Mrs. Ogasawara replied smiling, then, she started to walk with her daughter. "Come, you must be hungry."

Sachiko didn't replied, knowing that her mother guess is right. After they had finished the ramble around the Ogasawara mansion, finally both women stopped at the big kitchen, and after an employee received the orders from Mrs. Ogasawara, immediately started to make breakfast for the woman with sapphire eyes.

"Mother… Where is Touko-chan? I hadn't see her here today." The old lady looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Touko-chan left to see Yumi-san before she leaves again to America today." Sachiko looked surprised at her mother.

"Leave?"

"Yes, at least, that's what Touko-chan told me. Yumi-san is a very know violinist in America and soon she has a concert to attend and sadly she could not cancel it. I wanted to ask her to came here and have a dinner with us tonight, but then Touko-chan told me that." Mrs. Ogasawara spoke in a sadly tone while seating gracefully in an available chair.

"I understand…" The woman with sapphire eyes whispered.

"Touko-chan!" Yumi's mother said, smiling, stepping aside to let the young woman enter in the house.

"Good morning." The woman replied in a nod. "Is Onee-sama still here?"

"Oh! Yes, she is in her room talking with a friend from America. They will both leave soon. Please, feel free to go there and talk to her." The old woman smiled and Touko started to climb up the stairs to the second floor of the house, soon, she could hear voices coming from one of the rooms.

"Then, this is what you decided?" A masculine voice asked, one that the young woman in the corridor had never heard before. It is speaking in another language; clearly it's not Japanese. She couldn't understand.

"Yes, of course I will be leaving back to America every time there is a new concert to do, but this is my decision." Came the reply of a feminine voice in the same language she could not understand, but still she could recognize, it's belong to her Onee-sama. "Do you have something against it, Richard?"

"No, why would I? And I think the guys too will don't mind it." The masculine voice replied in a humor tone. The conversation soon disappeared when another person knocked the door and entered in the room.

"Touko-chan?" The woman with hazel eyes asked confused, again, using the Japanese tone and language, then a beautiful smile appeared in her face. Yumi stood up from her bed, where she was seated, and affectionately embraced the young woman. "You came!"

"Yes." Touko answered after they had detached from the embrace. The young woman then looked at the other person in the room besides her and her Onee-sama.

The man was also looking curiously at her; he had short blond hair and brown eyes, the way he was dressed you could guess he was the businessman type, but his appearance didn't betray his American nationality or his still young age, around twenty-five or thirty years old, Touko guessed.

"This is Richard, he is one of my friends in America and the one who takes care of anything related to the concerts the orchestra attends or anything we need." Yumi spoke in Japanese to Touko and then she looked at Richard and said something in another language, now, Touko could guess it is English by the situation.

The man listed without replying, looking at Yumi, then back at Touko and he smiled, nodding his head and then he exits the bedroom in silence.

"Where is he going, Onee-sama?" The young woman looked at the door.

"He is going to wait for me with my luggage in my family's car. I wanted to be left alone with you." The woman with hazel eyes answered. Touko looked at her, confused. "Please, could you wait a little?"

"Yes…" Touko whispered, Yumi smiled and exited her bedroom.

The young woman looked at the room. Everything stills the same, like eight years ago when she came here for the first and last time. Something then caught her eye. There is a forgotten CD in top of the bed. Maybe it's something Yumi had forgot to put in her luggage? She took the object in her hands at the same time a person entered in the room.

"Touko-chan?" Yumi looked at her petite soeur, and eventually her hazel eyes discovered the object in her hands.

"What is this?" Touko asked slowly, looking up from the object to her Onee-sama face.

"It's a CD with some violin songs I've played with my teacher's orchestra. I like to hear it when I'm alone." Yumi smiled, walking close to Touko.

"Can I… Stay with it?" The young woman asked shyly and Yumi nodded.

"Of course, I can easily find another one for me, after all, it is me and people I know who do those songs." Yumi smiled, and then she showed a black box to the eyes of the other woman. "Do you still remember the day I give you the Chinensis rosary?"

"Of course I remember!" Touko replied indignant, making Yumi laugh a little.

"In that same day, Sachiko had given me another rosary to replace the Chinensis family rosary. In a way, she told me that the sisterly bound continues, even if you doesn't wear anymore the rosary because you had give it to another person. But still, she wanted to our relationship to continue to grow, and none of us to forget why we had stayed together until that point." Yumi opened the box, and Touko looked at the object fascinated. Inside the little black box, a gold rosary showed its brilliance.

The object in its center showed a piece of stone in the format of a heart, however, each part possessed a different color that joined in the center of the stone and formed a combination of colors that the woman had never seen before. Touko gently let her index finger touch the stone, caressing the part that had a deeply hazel color, and then her finger wandered to the part that were made of a deep sapphire color, finally, stopping in the center, where the two colors mixed together before withdrawn her hand.

"And I still remember that until now." Yumi whispered, closing the box and handing it to Touko, who took the object gently in her hands, confused.

"Why…?"

"I want you to take this and give it to Sachiko for me. It's not like I want to break our promise, I just want to make a new one. Soon I shall came back to retrieve this rosary from her hands." Yumi smiled, looking at the box. Her hazel eyes then once more looked at Touko's eyes. "Will you please, give this to her?"

"Yes, I promise, Onee-sama." Touko smiled back. A sound then caught both women attention and Yumi glanced at the clock, sighing.

"It's time now. See you soon, Touko-chan." Yumi once again embraced the young woman, and without more words, she left the bedroom.

"I swear dear, there is something bothering you. Don't try to hide it from me." Mrs. Ogasawara spoke to her daughter, both of them seated on the couch of the living room. Sachiko was staring at the small table, thinking, until her mother had successfully caught her attention. "Please?"

"Mother…" The woman with sapphire eyes sighed, and once more looked down. "What is the true relationship between Yumi and me eight years ago? Please, don't try to change the subject like you and everyone did those past days."

"You… Really want the truth?" The old lady asked, and this, brought Sachiko the memories from the past day.

"_You asked me for the truth and I promised you I'd tell anything." Yumi said softly, looking seriously into Sachiko's sapphires eyes. "I didn't want to tell you the truth about us, because I knew that it may hurt you now that you don't remember anything. You were confused in the hospital and I was confused too. I did leave Japan because of you, but I too came back because of you, Sachiko. Because of our relationship."_

"_Yumi…"_

"_Do you still want to know the truth?"_

Sachiko looked up to her mother, and like she did to Yumi, she hesitated for a moment before nodding and wait for whatever would come from the other woman.

"In the start both of you had a soeur relationship, nothing more than the sisterly affection, but I could see that after some time this sisterly love started to change for something more. I could see clearly in your eyes and the eyes of that girl that indeed both of you were in love with each other, because I had that special shinning in my own eyes when I meet your father."

"You aren't forced to marry him?" Sachiko asked, but the old lady shook her head.

"No, I was forced to marry him, but I was luck because I had fall in love with him, and we were happy. But you aren't, Sachiko. In that time, your father and grandfather had forced you to marry your cousin, Suguru, and I couldn't do anything to stop this because I, as a female member, wasn't strong to stop your father and grandfather together. You decided to marry your cousin, ignoring your own feelings for that girl, and after she had see your marriage ceremony, Yumi disappeared the next day." Mrs. Ogasawara said gentle, looking at her daughter eyes.

"So… Those eight years…" Sachiko whispered.

"She had truly loved you at that time, Sachiko, so, in my point of view, for eight years she was living in America trying to forget you, but I can see she could not continue with that. For eight years you were trying to find her, I don't know why you didn't had success, but when she came back to Japan again, she disappointed many people, not only you darling, but her parents and her friends as well. Her caring and happy personally was changed for a cold one. I don't know why she had acted in that way towards you, this, is something you will need to ask her if you still want to know, but when you had this accident that make you lost your memories, she had broken dawn in the hospital and was comforted by Touko-chan. I still remember her face when I and your friends had entered in the hospital to see you how you were."

The living room fell into complete silence. Sachiko was stunned, all those things, how could something like those things happen and still she be capable of forget everything? Still, even hearing everything from another person point of view, all seemed to still strange and so unreal! Like if it was just a story from some book.

"Touko-chan! You are back!" Sachiko looked up to see her mother greet the other woman who smiled.

"Yes aunty, it's good to be back." Touko answered, walking calmly close to the two women.

"How is Yumi-san?" Mrs. Ogasawara asked.

"Onee-sama is well, but still, leaving to America." Touko sighed, looking sadly to Sachiko and then back to the old lady.

"She will… come back?" This time, it was Sachiko who broke the silence, and the question surprised everyone in the room.

"Yes, she will." Touko replied, then, her eyes fell to the black box in her hands and she handled the object to Sachiko, who took it in her hands, curiously.

"What is this?" The woman with sapphire eyes asked, looking at the black box and then at Touko who now was walking to a radio with a CD in her hands. Soon, a softly song played by a violin could be hear in the room.

"This is an song that Onee-sama played with her violin." Touko said, not answering the woman's question.

Sachiko, like the other two women, was in completely silence. This song, she had heard it before! She is sure of that, in that same tone, with a violin that were played by expertly hands. But she could not remember when or where that happened, and another strange memory came to her mind.

_The woman looked loving at the instrument and then her hands started to made their job on the diverse string adjusting buttons, for minutes, the woman with hazel eyes had her totally attention on her work and everyone on the restaurant was looking at her in silence and curiosity. Then, the woman stood, and gently took the bow from the young man hands and, with a surprising ability that shocked everyone; she started to play with the violin._

"What… is this song?" Sachiko whispered, and her mother replied smiling

"The Mother Mary's Heart." Touko nodded and started to walk close at Sachiko.

"It's a song played in our old school, the Lillian Girl's Academy. Onee-sama some days ago had played it in a violin in a restaurant for us. We didn't know she had learn to play violin that time." Touko looked from Sachiko to the black box and continued. "This box is something Onee-sama had asked me to give it to you. She said 'I want you to take this and give it to Sachiko for me. It's not like I want to break our promise, I just want to make a new one. Soon I shall came back to retrieve this rosary from her hands.'"

Sachiko looked to Touko surprised and then at the box in her hands.

"Promise?" She whispered, slowly starting to open the box. Sapphire eyes, when they find the golden object inside, widened.

_"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_"Do you still want to know the truth?"_

_"I left Japan because of you, Sachiko."_

_"Then ask anything and I will answer!"_

_"It's… something very complicated…"_

_"I left Japan to live in America after your marriage with Suguru-san, Sachiko."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"SACHIKO!!!!!!!!!"_

_"There are things that the two of us need to talk about, so, I want to invite you for dinner in the Ogasawara mansion, tonight."_

_"Welcome back home, Yumi."_

_"Try to be happy, Sachiko."_

_"..I wished I could have been born in a world like yours."_

_"You don't, but you can live in one. Because… Because I have fall in love with you…"_

_"Onee-sama…I love you."_

_"I love you too, …"_

"…Yumi." The woman whispered, and tears silently started to stream down on her face.


End file.
